Conviviendo con un adolescente
by Rebecca-chan123
Summary: -Tienes que estar bromeando-exclamó. -Por favor hermano, no hay nadie más que pueda cuidarlo- Corregido. FINAL CORREGIDO
1. Viviendo juntos

-Tienes que estar bromeando-exclamó.

-Por favor hermano, no hay nadie más que pueda cuidarlo-

-Oye, no hablen de mi como si fuera un perro-ttebayo- Entre los dos hombres, había un adolecente. Piel morena, pelo rubio y ojos azules.

-Por favor Sasuke-rogó.

-Está bien-dio un gran suspiro-puede quedarse-se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar, puesto que estaban teniendo la conversación al medio del pasillo del edificio. El rubio entró y observó el departamento. Era un lugar sencillo y sobrio, bien minimalista. Nada tenía color, todo era en blanco y negro. "aburrido" Después se giró para mirar a sus acompañantes. Sasuke, el dueño del departamento era un hombre bastante guapo había que recalcar. Piel nívea, ojos color noche y cabello del mismo tono oscuro.

-Gracias hermano, tu sabes que Deidara no podía recibirlo en su casa y no hay nadie más- Quien hablaba era Itachi Uchiha. Hermano mayor de Sasuke. Bastante similares en apariencia solo que Itachi tenía el cabello más largo y amarrado en una coleta baja, además de ser más alto que el Uchiha menor.

-Estúpido primo-dijo el ojiazul por lo bajo. Deidara primo de Naruto. Era un hombre con el pelo Rubio y largo, amarrado en una coleta alta. Ojos azules y piel morena. Él vivía solo ,pero su departamento estaba hecho para albergar solo a una persona, por lo que no podía alojar al Uzumaki.

-Ven-le indicó el moreno. Lo siguió por un pequeño pasillo hasta una habitación-aquí dormirás. Hay un armario donde puedes dejar tus cosas-el ojiazul entró. Era igual que el resto de la casa. Aburrida y sin color, aunque no podía quejarse. Tenía una cama, una cómoda y un pequeño closet. No necesitaba más.

-Gracias hermano-le tocó la frente a Sasuke con dos de sus dedos, dándole un pequeño toque. Era una forma especial que tenían los dos hermanos de expresar agradecimiento - te debo una-

-Y una muy grande-

-Bien debo irme. Adiós hermanito, adiós Naruto. Espero que se lleven bien-

-Adiós-dijeron los dos. Pronto todo se quedó en silencio.

-¿A qué escuela vas?-preguntó de pronto el azabache.

-Al instituto Konoha, el que queda en el centro-

-Bien, yo puedo ir a dejarte en las mañanas allá. Me queda de camino al trabajo-

-Gracias-sonrió alegremente.

-Bien acomódate y después cenaremos algo-cerró la puerta de la habitación. Fuera se sobó el puente de la nariz. ¿Cómo se había metido en esto? Él era un hombre de negocios, exitoso en su trabajo, independiente y muy reservado con los demás. No mantenía muchas relaciones afectivas con las personas.

¿Cómo de un momento a otro, un adolescente de 17 años se estaba quedando en su casa? Suspiró. Tendría que ser paciente, no creía que fuera por mucho tiempo. De seguro que sus padres lo vienen a recoger en un tiempo más. De hecho ni pregunto el motivo del porque este chico se estaba alojando con él. Bueno, ya habría tiempo, tampoco es que le importase mucho.

Se fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer. Sería unas tostadas con café. No había tiempo para preparar otra cosa.

-Está listo Naruto- este llegó corriendo a sentarse a la mesa. Al ver el plato hizo una mueca de disgusto-¿Qué?-

-¿No tienes ramen-ttebayo?-este comentario hizo enfurecer un poco al Uchiha.

-Escúchame niño hay algunas reglas que hay que seguir. 1. Debes comer lo que **YO** te preparo o lo que **YO** mando a pedir. No tengo el tiempo ni las ganas de hacer comidas apartes. Además este es mi departamento, por lo que **YO** mando aquí -Naruto tragó duro, este hombre daba miedo-2. No me molestes. Siempre tengo trabajo, suelo ocupar mucho la computadora para hacer mis quehaceres, por lo que debo concentrarme ¿vale? Y 3. Yo haré la comida y tú el aseo general de la casa. El fin de semana se realiza aseo profundo -

-S...si-intentaría ser invisible. No quería quedar en la calle tampoco.

-Bien, así nos llevaremos de maravilla-tomó la taza de café y le dio un trago. Naruto comió en silencio. Cuando terminó tomo su plato y lo lavó. Después fue a su habitación, debía ordenar su ropa. El moreno se quedó en el living viendo unos reportes que tenía que entregar mañana. Pronto fue la hora de dormir.

-000000-

-Buenos días Sasuke-san-

-Ah verdad, estas aquí-El moreno salió de su pieza solo vistiendo un pantalón corto. Recién había salido de la ducha. Naruto ante esto se sonrojó un poco. Tenía un muy buen cuerpo. Maldita sea, este anciano era sensual.

-Apúrate, debo irme pronto-

-Ss...Si-terminó rápidamente su desayuno, fue a su habitación, se puso su uniforme, tomó su bolso y se fue hacia la puerta. Sasuke ya estaba en el auto. Prendió el motor y se fueron rumbo a su destino.

Pronto Naruto llegó a su instituto. Él era un estudiante promedio, que no se destacaba particularmente por sus notas. De hecho eran bastante malas (sobre todo en matemáticas) Pero si era bueno en deportes, estaba en el club de fútbol. Ahí podía mostrar todo su potencial.

-Hey, Naruto que bueno que viniste-dijo un chico delgado, cabello negro y amarrado en una coleta alta.

-Sí, aquí estoy-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio-Gracias por llamarme Shikamaru-

-Tranquilo, para eso son los amigos-bostezó-vamos tenemos que ir a Inglés, que pereza-

-Si-su gesto era de desagrado-odio inglés-

-Tu odias todas las materias-los brazos del pelinegro se situaron detrás de su cabeza.

-sí, es cierto-los dos chicos rieron.

-Ah por cierto ¿Cómo te encuentras de tu resfriado?-

-Bien, aunque aún me siento congestionado-ttebayo. Pero no es nada-sonrió en signo de que no había nada de qué preocuparse. Las clases dieron inicio sin ninguna novedad.

Naruto era un chico extrovertido que se llevaba bien con todos sus compañeros aunque se solía meter en bastantes problemas, puesto que era impulsivo y llevado a sus ideas. Se peleaba con la gente de otras clases o de otras escuelas cuando algo le parecía que estaba mal. Pasaba en inspectoría o en detención por lo mismo.

-00000-

"**Varios días después"**

Naruto y Shikamaru se encontraban en la azotea del colegio. Hacia buen tiempo. Estaban comiendo sus respectivos almuerzos. Ya habían pasado varios días desde que había empezado a vivir con Sasuke-san.

-Te ves deprimido ¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto el pelinegro.

-Es que Sasuke-san, es una persona…como decirlo-ttebayo, complicada- El rubio tosió un poco.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, es que todavía ando un poco resfriado. Pero nada importante-

-Bien, entonces…¿Por qué es una persona Complicada?-

\- Él es un importante hombres de negocio que trabaja en no sé qué, por lo que se lleva harto trabaja hacia la casa. Está sentado en el comedor, inmerso en su computador y no me toma en cuenta para nada. Ni si quiera me mira- comentó el rubio con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No conversan?-

-**NO** y sabes lo frustrante que es para mí mantenerme en silencio-ttebayo-se recostó en el suelo, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, después de terminar su almuerzo. Shikamaru lo imitó- pero esa no es la peor parte-

-¿Cuál es?-

-Debo todo hacerlo en silencio y sin molestarlo. No puedo comentarle nada de mi-ttebayo. Pensé que como viviríamos juntos podríamos no sé, saber de nuestra vida o algo ¿o no?-

-Pues claro, Que problemático-

-Sí y ni si quiera puedo comer ramen. No le gusta nada envasado, solo productos naturales-

-¡Uy!, te compadezco Naruto. Pero ánimo, yo te apoyo-lo miró y le dedico una sonrisa. El ojiazul lo imitó. Pronto tocaron la campana, debían volver a clases.

Ese mismo día Naruto se empezó a sentir un poco mal. Su garganta empezó a doler al igual que su cuerpo. Todo le dolía, hasta el gesto más mínimo. Si se mojaba las manos, dolía, si alguien le tocaba el hombro dolía. De camino a casa empezó a toser compulsivamente. Sentía que eso le desgarraba la garganta.

Llegó al departamento del Uchiha y solo se acostó, esperando que se pasara. A medida que pasaba la tarde su estado empeoraba. Empezó a sentir frío, pero sudaba a mares. Signo claro de fiebre. Su pecho empezó a doler de sobremanera, le faltaba el aire y empezó a expectorar.

Se quedó en cama, dormitaba por ratos. La luz le molestaba, por lo que pasaba solo con los ojos cerrados o con la cara tapada, esperando sentirse mejor. Pronto escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, era Sasuke que llegaba del trabajo. No tenía energía para ir a saludarlo, bueno, no es que al azabache le importase que lo saludasen.

Sasuke se extrañó encontrar todas las luces apagadas, pero le restó importancia. Había varios documentos que necesitaban ser revisados. El chico debía estar con sus amigos o en su pieza durmiendo. Así eran los adolescentes, escurridizos. Se preparó un café, unas tostadas, prendió su computador y empezó a trabajar.

Al otro día Naruto no había cambiado de estado, estaba igual que ayer. Pasaba dormitando, con frío y con mucho dolor en pecho. Decidió quedarse en casa. El azabache no notó que Naruto no iba con él. Tenía que llegar a una importante reunión.

Paso un día más y Sasuke le venció la curiosidad. Antes de dirigirse al trabajo, fue hasta la habitación del rubio. Toco la puerta y no hubo respuesta. Toco otra vez pero fue exactamente lo mismo, silencio total. Por lo que simplemente abrió la puerta. Allí en la penumbra encontró al chico. Estaba tapado hasta el cuello, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, le costaba respirar.

-¿Qué te pasó?-

-Sasuke-san, yo estoy bien. No se preocupe-esa sola frase le había causado un gran dolor al rubio.

-No, no estás bien-lo destapó y le tocó la frente. Estaba hirviendo. Lo tomó al estilo princesa y se lo llevó al auto. Necesitaban ir a urgencias.

-¿Desde cuantos días estas así?-ya se encontraban en el auto. Naruto estaba recostado en los asientos de atrás. Sasuke manejaba.

-¿2-3?-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?-

-No quería ser una carga-tosía sin control- no quiero molestarlo y quedar sin casa nuevamente- Sasuke no respondió, se sintió mal por ese comentario. No quería que el ojiazul pensara que era una carga y que por cualquier cosa lo iba a echar a la calle. Nunca fue esa su intención. Había sido un idiota. Ni intentó entablar algún vínculo con el niño, más que más, se estaba quedando en su casa. Iban a vivir juntos un largo tiempo, suponía. Lo menos que podía haber hecho era preguntarle cómo estaba o ver si estaba vivo o no.

Al llegar a urgencias los atendieron pronto. El rubio estaba grave.

-Hola, mi nombre es Shizuka y soy la enfermera del lugar. Debe pasar a recepción y dar los datos del paciente- Sasuke fue hasta el lugar indicado.

-Bien, nombre completo del paciente-

-Naruto Uzumaki-

-¿Edad?-

-17…no 18 años, creo-

-¿Creo? Bien, entonces fecha de nacimiento-

-No lo sé-

-Mire señor Uchiha, necesito a alguien que en verdad conozca al paciente ¿Usted es el tutor legal de Naruto-san?- Sasuke negó con la cabeza. La verdad no tenía idea con quien estaba viviendo.

Le dijo que esperara un momento. Sacó su celular y llamo a su hermano. Pronto llego con Deidara, quien proporcionó todo los datos necesarios para registrar la hospitalización del chico. Sasuke se sentó en la sala de espera con Itachi.

-Increíble, ha pasado una semana y no sabías ni su nombre-

-Cállate Itachi, no es de tu incumbencia-

-Es que estas tan enfrascado con tu trabajo que…-

-¿Y de quien es la culpa? Tu no quieres trabajar en la empresa, por lo que yo debo hacerme cargo de todo- Sasuke e Itachi eran dueño de Uchiha-corps. Una corporación que realizaba autos, los distribuía y vendían a lo largo de todo Japón. El hermano mayor odiaba la empresa, por lo que delegó toda la responsabilidad al azabache menor. Eso significó una sobrecarga de trabajo.

-Puedes contratar a alguien-

-Todos son unos imbéciles-

-Ese es tu problema. Quieres hacer todo solo y te abstraes tanto en tu trabajo que no tienes más vida aparte. Pensé que viviendo con Naruto podrías ser más sociable, más "abierto"-

-Hmpph- Sasuke no contestó. En parte su hermano tenía razón. No quería delegar tareas, porque sabía que la gente lo iba a estropear. Por lo que se sobrecargaba en pega, quedándole cero tiempo para socializar o tener amigos.

Por su culpa Naruto había terminado así de mal. ¿Tan horrible era, para que el rubio pensara que por cualquier cosa lo iba a echar de la casa? Si bien no estaba acostumbrado a la presencia de otro humano, eso no significaba que él tuviera que ser invisible y no contarle que estaba gravemente enfermo. La culpa le carcomía el estómago.

-No fue tu culpa. Tú no sabes cómo es convivir en sociedad-Itachi adoraba meterse con su pequeño hermano. Hacerlo enojar era su hobbie.

-Claro que fue mi culpa. Lo trate duramente el primer día-

-El entenderá. Es un chico dulce-

-¿Tú lo conocías?-

-Pues claro, es el primo de pareja- se encogió de hombros- ¿No has hablado con él, verdad?-Sasuke negó con la cabeza. No sabía nada sobre la vida del rubio.

-¿Por qué está viviendo conmigo, si tiene a su primo?-

-Bueno…Deidara vive en un departamento ínfimo. Además él está estudiando y trabajando, por lo que apenas y le alcanza para vivir el. No podría hacerse cargo de otra persona más y tu sabes...-

-Si, no quieren perder la intimidad ¿verdad?- Sasuke rodó los ojos. Itachi solo sonrió, en parte era eso pero también era verdad lo anteriormente contado.-¿Y los papás de este niño?-

-No creo ser yo quien te deba contar la historia, hermanito- Pronto apareció el doctor. Preguntando por los familiares del ojiazul. Se levantaron los dos Uchihas.

-Naruto-san tiene Neumonía. Debió ser un resfriado mal cuidado que evolucionó en neumonía. Es algo grave, ya que no se trató a tiempo. Debe ser hospitalizado uso días y le deben dar antibióticos por 7 días. Pueden pasar a verlo, solo deben ponerse mascarilla y guantes para entrar-el doctor se despidió y se retiró por otra puerta. El primero en entrar fue su primo. Quien lo retó por ser tan idiota y no contar que había estado enfermo.

Después fue Itachi quien solo lo saludó. La verdad es que le caía bien este niño. Pensaba que el rubio podría cambiar un poco a su hermano. La verdad es que su querido hermano menor, se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre apático, asocial y ermitaño.

Después fue el turno de Sasuke. Este tenía una mirada de arrepentimiento.

-Sasuke-san. Lo siento mucho yo…-

-No, déjame hablar a mí-lo interrumpió- La verdad es que es mi culpa. No quise que pensaras que en cualquier momento te podría echar a la calle. No es así. Jamás te haría eso. Y quisiera pedirte disculpas por ser tan severo. Debes decirme cuando estés en problemas, estamos viviendo juntos y creo que debe haber un mínimo de comunicación ¿vale?-

-B…bien- le sorprendía el cambio de actitud que tenía el pelinegro. Pero le agradaba. Quizás desde ahora las cosas iban a cambiar para mejor. Podrían incluso entablar una charla entre ellos y conocerse mejor ¿no?-


	2. Conociéndose mejor

_**Previamente.**_

_-No, déjame hablar a mí-lo interrumpió- La verdad es que es mi culpa. No quise que pensaras que en cualquier momento te podría echar a la calle. No es así. Jamás te haría eso. Y quisiera pedirte disculpas por ser tan severo. Debes decirme cuando estés en problemas, estamos viviendo juntos y creo que debe haber un mínimo de comunicación ¿vale?-_

_-B…bien- le sorprendía el cambio de actitud que tenía el pelinegro. Pero le agradaba. Quizás desde ahora las cosas iban a cambiar para mejor. Podrían incluso entablar una charla entre ellos y conocerse mejor ¿no?-_

Estuvo hospitalizado por 7 días, hasta que pudo irse de alta. Aunque debía ir cada cierto tiempo a hacerse controles y seguir tomando medicamentos preventivos. Lo vino a buscar Sasuke en un auto, los dos regresaron en silencio hacia el departamento.

Las cosas en casa cambiaron drásticamente. Sasuke ya no andaba paseándose por los pasillos semidesnudo, olvidándose totalmente de la existencia del rubio. Ahora lo saludaba, le preguntaba si le gustaban ciertas comidas (aunque seguía sin comprar alimentos envasados) y le intentaba meter conversa, aunque sin ahondar mucho. Solo un _"Hola, como estas" "Bien, nos vemos"_

Un día, a la hora de cenar. Se encontraban los dos sentados en la mesa, comiendo en silencio.

-Naruto ¿Cómo te va en el colegio?-

-¿he?-el rubio paró de comer y miró al pelinegro. Le había sorprendido esa pregunta tan repentina.

-Si quieres no respondas-

-**NO**, si quiero-ttebayo-grito. Casi perdía la única oportunidad que Sasuke le estaba dando para conocerse mejor- Pues la verdad es que me está costado un poco matemáticas-

-¿Qué te están pasando?-

-Hummm...derivadas o algo así-Sasuke suspiró. El rubio ni sabía que materia le estaban pasado en clases.

-Trae tu cuaderno-le ordenó. Obediente, el ojiazul fue a buscar el dichoso cuaderno. Le mostró la materia en cuestión. Sasuke analizó un momento la información que tenía delante de él. Asintió y le se lo pasó al rubio- bien, yo te puedo enseñar-

-¿He, de verdad?-

-¿Crees que no puedo?-

-Bueno…no era eso-se puso nervioso-la verdad es que no se en que trabaja, Sasuke-san- Es verdad. Ninguno de los dos se había dado ninguna información personal.

-Yo estoy a cargo de la empresa de mi familia. Uchiha Corps. Si bien no estoy en contacto con este tipo de matemáticas, si estudie comercio exterior en la universidad. Me iba muy bien en cálculo y materias relacionadas-

-Vaya, usted es un genio- le brillaban los ojos. El azabache pensó que se veía tierno.

-Si tú lo dices-trato de quitarle importancia al asunto- Ahora tendré más tiempo, porque delegaré algunas tareas. Contrate a una persona que me va a ayudar con el trabajo-

-Bien-sonrió el rubio.

-Podemos estudiar en las tardes-

-Muchas gracias- Los dos volvieron a estar en silencio. Había sido todo un avance. Naruto pudo conocer una pequeña parte del Uchiha.

Los días pasaron entre estudio, trabajo y clases particulares de matemáticas. Cada día se conocían un poco más, hablaban pequeños detalles de sus vidas entre descanso y descanso. Naruto había desarrollado una fascinación con todo lo relacionado al azabache. No podía negar que desde que lo vio por primera vez se había sentido atraído hacia ese hombre altivo, elegante y guapo. Aunque fuera muchos años mayor.

En esa semana había descubierto que los padres del pelinegro habían muerto tiempo atrás , por lo que Sasuke e Itachi estaban haciéndose cargo de la empresa familiar. Aunque el hermano mayor había dimitido de sus deberes en la corporación. Ahora se dedicaba a la fotografía. Trabajaba en el mismo estudio que su primo, quien era escultor.

También había sabido que los dos hermanos se llevaban de maravilla, era increíble el lazo que mantenían. Jamás había conocido unos hermanos así, eso era fabuloso. Los envidia un poco, puesto que él es hijo único.

Sasuke había recolectado poca información respecto al rubio. La verdad no era de indagar en las vidas ajenas, no era para nada sociable ni mucho menos hablador. Por lo que las posibilidades de entablar una conversación casual con el ojiazul, eran mínimas. Lo que habían estado conversando, mayoritariamente era el rubio haciéndole preguntas minuciosas respecto a su vida. Pero hay algo que si le causaba mucha curiosidad y un día en la tarde, mientras tomaban un descanso después de una ardua sesión de estudio, le preguntó.

-Naruto ¿Qué pasó con tus padres?- El chico lo miró un segundo, pasmado. Después agachó la mirada, se notaba que esta estaba ¿triste? Quizás no debió preguntar- lo siento yo…-

-Murieron-dijo al fin el Uzumaki- Fue hace algunos meses. Tuvieron un accidente de coche… Después del funeral, no tenía como mantener esa casa, por lo que se vendió y me fui con mi primo-

-Lo siento-

-Está bien-intentó hacer un amago de sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió. Hablar de ello, todavía le provocaba una inmensa tristeza. Sasuke se sentía culpable por lo que se levantó, fue a la cocina y extrajo algo de un cajón. Lo llevó devuelta hacia donde estaba el rubio.

-Toma-

-¿Qué?-vio el envase. Era un ramen instantáneo. Sus ojos brillaron de felicidad al ver el alimento-**RAMEN**, no puedo creerlo. Hace tanto tiempo que no lo como. Gracias-su sonrisa fue amplia. Es como si todos sus problemas se esfumaran. El Uchiha sonrió con él.

Naruto era una persona risueña y alegre. Siempre tenía una palabra alentadora o un chiste que contar. Su sonrisa era contagiosa y todo a su alrededor se iluminaba. Sasuke se había dado cuenta, que desde la llegada de ese remolino rubio a su vida, había empezado a sonreír un poco más. La gente en su trabajo lo miraba con menos miedo. Quizás, le faltaba alguien que lo recibiera después del trabajo o simplemente una presencia más en su mesa.

-Calentaré agua-El azabache desapareció por la cocina. Ya con el Ramen listo en sus manos, Naruto empezó a comer con ímpetu. Lo añoraba tanto. Su comida favorita- vaya, de verdad te gusta-

-Sí, es mi comida favorita ¿Usted tienes alguna?- Sasuke pensó por un momento. La verdad jamás se había preguntado cuál era su comida favorita. No era muy bueno para comer o empalagarse de deliciosos platos. El solo lo hacía por necesidad.

-Tomates-dijo de pronto. Las mejillas del mayor estaban un poco sonrojadas por admitir ese pequeño gusto. Naruto lo vio y sintió un vuelco en el corazón. ¿Qué había sido eso? Le pareció tan ¿lindo?

-Eso no es una comida-ttebayo-

-Va, tú no sabes nada. Eres un **CRIO**-¡auch!, esa palabra había dolido. Así que solo era eso para él. Naruto sacudió su cabeza ¿Pero que estaba pensando?

-Discúlpeme, anciano-dijo para molestarlo. ¿Así que anciano? Ja, ya vería.

-Bien, no más ramen para ti. Te vuelves muy insolente-

-¿Heeeee?- NOOO-grito desesperado el rubio. Esto le causó gracia al Uchiha. Empezó a reír. Primero despacio y después más fuerte. Esto le sorprendió al ojiazul. Su risa era melodiosa y hermosa. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

"**Tiempo después"**

Se encontraban en el colegio. Específicamente en la hora de almuerzo. Naruto y Shikamaru discutían sobre algún tema. Una briza agradable corría entre los dos. Estaban en la azotea del edificio.

-¿Y sabes qué más? a Sasuke-san le gusta el morado oscuro y el azul. El azul es un lindo color ¿Pero el morado? Horrible, prefiero el naranja. Definitivamente los colores alegres son para mí-

-aja- el pelinegro miraba las nubes. Le gustaba observar esas motas de algodón flotantes.

-¿Y sabes? Le gusta la música clásica ¿A quién le gusta la música clásica? A Nadie. Yo prefiero la electrónica o el hip-hop. Dios de verdad es un maldito anciano-

-si-

-¿Y sabes qué más? Sasuke…-

-NARUTO-gritó desesperado Shikamaru.

-¿Si?-

-Llevas una hora hablando de Sasuke. Que Sasuke es esto, que le gusta esto y que escucha aquello. ¿Te gusta ese hombre?-

-Yo-pronto su cara se transformó en un tomate, por lo roja que se había puesto ¿Le gustaba Sasuke? ¿LE GUSTABA SASUKE? No podía creerlo.

-Con eso tengo mi respuesta-se acomodó para dormir.

-Dios mío-

-Cálmate ¿sí?-

-Es que él jamás me tomará en cuenta-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No lo sé ¿Le gustaran las mujeres? ¿O los hombres? ¿Le importará la edad que tenga? ¿Me encontrará lindo?-

-Eso tienes que averiguarlo si quieres avanzar en tu relación con él-

-¿Podré?-

-Claro, no pierdes nada con intentarlo ¿no?-

-Sí, tienes razón-ttebayo- se había decidido a conquistar a Sasuke. Naruto era una persona que jamás se rendía ante nada, por lo que esto no sería una excepción.

De camino de vuelta a casa empezó a pensar que es lo que realmente pensaba y sentía hacia el pelinegro. Le atraía, de eso no había duda. Le encantaba hablar con el de lo que fuera. Es una persona tan culta, tan inteligente. Le podía enseñar cualquier materia y no solo ello, si no también consejos y lecciones de vida.

¿Le gustaba? eso no podía aseverarlo al 100%, ya que jamás había sentido eso por nadie, pero de lo que si podía estar seguro era de que pensaba en el, quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con el Uchiha, se sonrojaba cuando pasaba a su lado o sus manos se encontraban por casualidad en la mesa. También su corazón se agitaba al sentir su presencia. Y cuando no estaba junto a el, pensaba todo el tiempo en su rostro, ojos, pelo y cuerpo. ¿Eso es que te gusta alguien no?

Debía hacerse notar e intentar aproximarse a el en un tono "romántico" o simplemente que se fijara en su persona. Por lo que maquinó su "perfecto plan" de seducción al Uchiha menor.

**1\. Plan para que Sasuke se fijara en él.**

Se encontraba en la casa, ya era de noche. Naruto estaba tomando un baño. "Por error" había dejado su ropa en la pieza, por lo que solo saldría en toalla. Le demostraría el buen cuerpo que se gastaba por estar en el equipo de fútbol. Su condición física era buena, tenía los músculos bien marcados.

Salió y se dirigió hacia su pieza Qué bueno que tenía que pasar por el living, donde estaba el Uchicha sentado, tomándose un café. El rubio pasó, campante. El Azabache lo miró, no se inmutó.

-Naruto-

-¿Si?-le dijo esperanzado-

-Si mojas el piso te mato-

-Bien-se decepcionó. No hubo ninguna reacción por parte del pelinegro. Ni notó que solo llevaba una toalla amarrada en la cintura y el torso descubierto.

**2\. plan para que Sasuke se fijara en el segunda parte.**

Se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual con el solo propósito de hacerle el desayuno a su pelinegro favorito. Se puso un mandil, sacó unos huevos del refrigerador. Los rompió y los preparó en un sartén. Puso los panes en la tostadora a la temperatura perfecta. Encendió el hervidor, para servir el delicioso café matutino (Con nada de azúcar. Sobrio como el mismo azabache) Se esmeró el preparan tocino. (El mejor que había hecho, cabía recalcar), preparó la mesa y esperó que el pelinegro saliera de su pieza, ya vestido.

Este salió apurado, con maletín en mano. Miró al rubio y la mesa. Tomó el café, lo puso en su vaso portátil y se dirigió a la puerta. Le dijo "llegaré tarde" No tomó en cuenta el desayuno ni el esfuerzo del rubio en prepararlo.

-0000000-

-Soy horrible- Su plan había fracasado. Ni si quiera le importaba su existencia, pasaba de el.

-No es eso, idiota. Tú y tu cuerpo están bien-

-¿Entonces por qué no me miró?-

-No lo sé-

-Entonces cocino horrible-

-Hey, he probado tus Bentō. No están mal-dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Entonces?- El pelinegro de coleta pensó un momento.

-Quizás es la inexperiencia-

-¿Inexperiencia?-

-Sí. Piensa que él te lleva varios años de ventaja. Debe verte como un púbero que con suerte ha dado un beso. De seguro que quiere a una pareja que ya tenga experiencia. Debes mostrarle que la tienes. Debes besarlo y demostrarle que puedes besar bien, que sabes cómo mover tu lengua-

-Es que no la tengo-ttebayo-

-¿Qué?-

-Pues…no he besado a nadie-

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-

-¿Y esa peli azul que te dio esa carta de amor?-

-¿Hinata? Ah pues, la rechacé. La verdad es que ella no me gustaba-

-Pero salieron en una cita-

-Si-

-¿Y no la besaste?-

-No, ya te dije. No me gustaba-

-Ay, Naruto-

-¿Qué? ¿Tú has besado?-

-Pues claro, no soy un **NIÑO**-se burló su amigo.

-¿A quién?-

-Pues eso no te incumbe-

-¿A Temari, verdad? La practicante que está con nosotros en clases-

-Tú…-

-No soy idiota ¿sabes? Se cómo se miran. Me sorprende. Ella ya está en la universidad- Shikamaru se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que ella lo había acorralado y lo había besado. Él no había hecho ningún esfuerzo en seducirla.

-Volviendo al tema. Debes aprender a besar- Naruto quedó pensativo ¿Sería una buena idea? ¿Y a quién besaría? Pronto sonó el timbre, tuvieron que volver a clases.

Ya al terminar Naruto se dirigió al club de fútbol. Allí practico a más no poder, intentando olvidarse de cierto pelinegro. Pronto la práctica terminó. Se dirigieron a los camerinos. Se duchó y se cambió de ropa. Era momento de volver.

A lo lejos, alguien lo veía. Estaba preocupado por el rubio, ya que jugó pésimo en el entrenamiento de hoy. No parecía el mismo. Se encontraba distraído, con la mirada perdida y un poco triste. Se acercó para preguntarle que le pasaba.

-Naruto-

-Oh Gaara ¿Cómo estás?- Sabaku no Gaara. Era un chico de su escuela, del mismo año pero de diferente curso. Naruto y Shikamaru estaban en el curso A y Gaara en el B. Se conocieron en el club de fútbol.

Era un chico bajo, pelirojo, muy callado pero muy amable. Con Naruto había hecho buenas migas desde el primer momento que se conocieron en el club. Hasta llegó a considerarlo como un amigo cercano.

-Bien, pero ¿Cómo te encuentras tú? ¿Pasó algo?-se dirigieron a la salida de la escuela. Por suerte sus casas quedaban en la misma dirección, por lo que pudieron irse conversando en el camino.

-¿Tan obvio es?-

-Sí, estas muy distraído-El rubio suspiró.

-Me gusta alguien, pero yo no le gusto a él-El pelirojo solo escuchaba- y Shikamaru cree que es por mi falta de experiencia-

-¿Experiencia?-

-Si, como besar y eso-se sonrojó un poco al mencionarlo- de seguro que él ha estado con muchas personas y pues bueno, yo con nadie-

-¿Y qué harás?-

-No lo sé ¿Encontrar a alguien que me pueda ayudar?-

-Pues yo te puedo ayudar-

-¿En serio?-le sorprendió que el pelirojo estuviera dispuesto a ayudarlo en esos temas.

-Claro, somos amigos- su cara estaba compitiendo con su pelo, por lo sonrojado que estaba.

-Bien-no era tan mala idea. Con Gaara se conocían hace un tiempo.

Pensó durante un momento. Hoy sería el día idóneo para practicar junto con el pelirojo. Justo hoy Sasuke llegaría más tarde al departamento, tendrían la tarde para ellos solos- puede ser hoy-sugirió el rubio- Sasuke-san va a llegar más tarde, así que podemos practicar tranquilos-estaba avergonzado por las palabras recientemente dichas.

-Bueno- Entonces los dos sonrojados y avergonzados, se dirigieron al departamento del Uchiha. Pasaron directamente a la habitación del rubio. Se sentaron en la cama y no se movieron. Estaban muy nerviosos para actuar.

"Vamos Naruto, debes hacerlo, por ti y por Sasuke" Con esa idea en mente miró al pelirojo. Este asintió. Por lo que procedió a acercarse poco a poco al rostro ajeno. Sus labios se tocaron. Fue un solo un toque, pronto hubo más movimiento.

Estaban tan inmerso en lo que hacían que no escucharon la puerta de entrada abrirse, ni los pasos que se dirigían a la habitación del rubio. Solo se separaron al escuchar la puerta de la habitación del rubio abrirse. Era Sasuke, los había visto.

-Tienes que avisarme cuando traigas amigos-fue lo único que dijo. Naruto quería morirse allí mismo. Sasuke lo había visto besarse con alguien más. Ahora iba a pensar que estaba saliendo con otro. Que lío.


	3. Confesiones un tanto peligrosas

_**Sé que a nadie le importa un carajo lo que escribo. Me leen menos que las novelas de Jiraiya, pero me gusta hacerlo. Sí, me desmotiva los cero comentario que recibo y las pocas visitas. Hasta pensé en dejarlo, por eso la larga ausencia. Pero después me di cuenta lo mucho que me gusta y lo liberado que se siente plasmar una idea de tu serie favorita en papel. **_

_**Previamente**_

_-Tienes que avisarme cuando traigas amigos-fue lo único que dijo. Naruto quería morirse allí mismo. Sasuke lo había visto besarse con alguien más. Ahora iba a pensar que estaba saliendo con otro. Que lío. _

**Viernes**

Naruto se encontraba en la azotea con su amigo Shikamaru, El pelinegro había visto lo desanimado que se encontraba su amigo, por lo que le preguntó que le pasaba. Naruto rápidamente le contó lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-Y para colmo se va todo el fin de semana de viaje de negocios, así que no podré hablar con él-ttebayo-Casi se arrancaba el pelo de la frustración que sentía. No podía creer que justo lo hubiera descubierto en esa situación tan vergonzosa. Pero eso no era lo peor, no. Lo peor era que no había tenido ninguna reacción ante la escena, ni si quiera movió las cejas en señal de asombro. Nada.

-Lo que necesitas es una fiesta- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Fiesta? Tú no eres de fiesta- Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

-No hablo de una mega reunión, pero algo para tomar. Eso sí que me gusta-

-Sí, podría ser en mi casa ya que Sasuke se va de la ciudad-ttebayo-

-Me agrada, le diré a los chicos-

\- Pero no invites a demasiada gente-ttebayo. Sasuke no se debe enterar de esto-

-Vale, entiendo- Pronto tocaron el timbre y tuvieron que volver a clase.

Ya en la tarde los amigos se despidieron y se fueron cada uno por su lado. El rubio regresaba temprano a casa ya que no tenía club de futbol, lo habían cancelado porqué el entrenador no iba a poder estar presente ese día.

Llegó al complejo de departamentos, saludó al conserje y se subió al ascensor. Piso 5. Se bajó, buscó las llaves en su bolso, las saco y las puso en el picaporte y abrió la puerta…Dejó caer su bolso, se tapó la boca y miró la escena que se desplegaba ante él. Perplejo y asombrado, retrocedió unos pasos intentando alejarse de aquella escena, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que haría ruido con su errático caminar y lo que menos quería era molestarlo, molestar**los**.

Allí estaba Sasuke junto a una chica. Se estaban besando. No era un beso de juntar los labios y ya, no. Este estaba cargado de pasión, movimientos, lenguas y manos traviesas. Naruto se avergonzó por ver esa escena. Se notaba que el pelinegro poseía bastante experiencia, por la forma que tomaba las riendas de la situación. Sintió un leve calor en el estómago. Si bien le molestaba y le daba una tristeza enorme ver dicho beso. También le provocaba ¿excitación? Es que Sasuke se veía tan masculino, tan dominante y tan sexy.

Sacudió su cabeza para intentar alejar ese tipo de pensamientos de su mente. Se armó de valor, agarró su bolso y se dispuso ir a la pieza. En ello el Uchiha sintió los pasos del recién llegado por lo que cortó el beso. Miró a Naruto y a la chica.

-Puedes irte-se dirigió a la fémina.

-P…pero-

-Te dijes que te fueras-se quedó callada. La voz ajena era prepotente, no se podía llevar la contraria. Por lo que no le quedó de otra que agarrar su cartera e irse. Sasuke al sentir la puerta de entrada cerrarse, se levantó y se dirigió a la habitación del ojiazul. Sin esperar permiso abrió la puerta.

-Naruto-

-Sasuke-san-

-Yo…-

-No tiene que darme explicaciones. Es su departamento y usted puede hacer lo que quiera. Si me disculpa, debo hacer tarea- sonó bastante molesto y eso no pasó desapercibido por el pelinegro, pero no dijo nada. Se dirigió a la puerta y se perdió en ella. _"Esto es lo mejor"_ pensó el Uchiha.

El pelinegro se dirigió a su cuarto, abrió una maleta y metió un par de prendas en ella. Decidió que terminaría lo más rápido que pudiera. No quería estar ausente tantos días y dejar al rubio solo. Quizás a quien traería como invitado. Un pelirojo se le cruzó por la mente, eso provocó que se llenara de ira, cerró sus puños en señal de esta.

Decidió que por hoy se permitiría un trago de whisky. Necesitaba alejar esos estúpidos pensamientos de su mente y calmarse. Pensar con la cabeza fría. Él era un NIÑO. Sasuke le doblada en edad, no podía tener pensamientos impuros ni mucho menos tener celos. Estaba enfermo, lo sabía. ¿Qué diablos le había hecho Naruto?

**Sábado **

Estaban reunidos todos los amigos del ojiazul en el departamento del Uchiha. Entre ellos estaban Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Sakura, Gaara entre otros. Se encontraban alrededor de la mesa, todos sentados en el suelo. Había alcohol por doquier, vasos y snacks para comer.

Jugaban un juego en el cual el número de la carta que poseían en su mano, determinaba la cantidad de sorbos que le daban al vaso. Naruto ya estaba borracho, se le notaba en la forma de habla,r ya que arrastraba las palabras y se reía por cualquier cosa. Si, el rubio era del tipo _"simpático"_ al estar en estado etílico.

-¿Y si bailamos?-propusieron las chicas. Pronto quitaron algunos muebles, pusieron la música fuerte y empezaron a mover sus cuerpos al ritmo de esta. Bailaban en grupo, divirtiéndose como nunca.

De repente Naruto sintió que le tomaban la mano y lo llevaban alejado del bullicio. Era su pelirojo amigo, Gaara. El rubio no entendía la situación, pero se dejó hacer. No tenía las fuerzas para impedir dicha acción.

-¿Qué pasa Gaara?-estaba en la habitación del rubio. Sin responder, este lo beso. Al principio el ojiazul estaba correspondiendo, pero se alejó –no entiendo-

-Me gustas-su cara era seria, pero había un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Naruto había quedado de piedra. Podía estar borracho, pero lo había escuchado. Cuando iba a responder sus amigos los llevaron a la pista de baile otra vez. Pronto el tema fue olvidado por una cabeza hueca rubia.

-000000000-

Fue muy tarde cuando se dieron cuenta que había llegado el dueño de la casa. Por la música estridente no escucharon la puerta abrirse y menos los pasos. Todos quedaron shockeados al ver al pelinegro parado al medio de la sala, con las manos en sus caderas.

-¿Quiénes **SON USTEDES**?-grito. Nadie respondió. Todos apagaron la música y se apresuraron a irse rápidamente. Solo quedó un rubio que estaba en el suelo, acostado. Sasuke rodó los ojos, sabía en qué estado estaba el chico, se le podía nota por el vómito en su camisa.

-Naruto-

-Hmmpph-abrió los ojos, pero ya no podía mirar fijamente. Todo daba vueltas.

-¿Gaara?-

-Dobe-lo tomó y lo llevó a la bañera. Lo mejor para la borrachera era un buen baño con agua helada.

-Lo siento. No puedo corresponderte-

-…- Sasuke no respondió, puesto que esta conversación no era para él, sino para un tal Gaara.

-No es que no seas un buen chico-lo acostó en la bañera. Le sacó la ropa como pudo- pero a mí me gusta otra persona. En más creo que estoy enamorado pero...jamás me va a amar-se puso a llorar. El Uchiha suspiro, procedió a abrir el grifo. El rubio saltó al sentir el agua helada pero pronto se acostumbró- Ay, Sasuke ¿Por qué no me correspondes?-seguía llorando. El pelinegro se sorprendió ¿Le estaba confesando su amor? Siguió enjabonándolo.

Una leve sonrisa había aparecido en la cara del pelinegro. Así que el rubio lo quería. Así que el beso que había presenciado fue de ¿caliente? Debía preguntarle directamente al ojiazul.

**Domingo**

Despertó en su cama, con el pijama puesto y un gran dolor de cabeza. Era como si se la estuvieran partiendo con un machete. Se levantó y fue al comedor. Debía echar a sus amigos y ordenar todo antes de que llegara Sasuke.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar ya todo ordenado y limpio.

-¿Pero qué…?-

\- Toma- Era el pelinegro ofreciéndole una pastilla y un vaso con agua-es para la resaca- Naruto se sonrojó ¿Cuándo había llegado? Mierda, había visto todo el desmadre que había hecho con sus amigos.

-Sasuke-san…yo-

-Naruto tenemos que hablar-el rubio tragó duro. Joder, seguro que lo echaba a la calle. Se sentaron en el comedor, los dos quedaron de frente- ¿Es verdad que yo te gusto?-

-¿Qué...UE?-jamás se esperó que le hablara de ello. Jamás pensó que el Uchiha supiera sus sentimientos. No pudo hablar, se quedó ahí de piedra y avergonzado.

-Quiero saber si es verdad, porque la verdad sería un problema y…-pronto vio como unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por los ojos zafiro- Naruto-

-¿Es un problema?... ¿Tan molesto soy? ¿Me odias?-las lágrimas ya no podían ser controladas- Sasuke se levantó de su asiento, rodeo la mesa y abrazó a Naruto.

-Dobe, no es eso. El problema es que si me dices que si no sabría cómo rechazarte, ya que tú también me gustas- no podía creer las palabras del pelinegro.

-Pero…la chica del otro día-

-Una excusa para intentar sacarte de mi mente-

-P...pero no reaccionaste cuando me viste con Gaara…-

-Estaba tan enojado, pero no podía hacer una rabieta ahí misma. Soy un adulto. Me podía acusar a las autoridades o algo…-

-Pero…-

-Basta Naruto-le tomó el rostro y le hizo mirarlo a los ojos- me gustas- le dio un beso. Un beso puro, solo un toque de labios. Al momento de que Naruto iba a empezar a moverse para profundizar el beso, Sasuke se separó- Lo siento, dije que me gustabas pero no hace nada contigo hasta que cumplas 18-

-**¿HEEEEEE?**\- pegó un tremendo grito- pero yo quiero que nos besemos y…-

-Lo siento, no haremos nada- se separó del rubio y se fue a la cocina-cocinaré el almuerzo. Ah pero antes ¿Por qué te besaste con ese pelirojo?- se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno yo…-la razón le daba mucha vergüenza- la verdad era para ganar experiencia-

-¿Experiencia?-

-Sí, usted es una persona con vasta experiencia…o eso pienso-ttebayo. Y yo no tengo ninguna, bueno…no tenía-Sasuke frunció el ceño ante esas palabras - y bueno….pensaba besarlo en algún momento-ttebayo-El Uchiha se sonrojó levemente ante tal afirmación- y no quería quedar como un idiota-El rubio bajó la mirada totalmente sonrojado por lo que acababa de confesar. Sasuke lo miró tiernamente, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó nuevamente hacia el ojiazul. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo acercó a su cuerpo.

-Dobe-sellaron la conversación con un pequeño beso.


	4. ¿Estaba mal quererlo?

_**Previamente**_

_-Sí, usted es una persona con vasta experiencia…o eso pienso-ttebayo. Y yo no tengo ninguna, bueno…no tenía-Sasuke frunció el ceño ante esas palabras - y bueno….pensaba besarlo en algún momento-ttebayo-El Uchiha se sonrojó levemente ante tal afirmación- y no quería quedar como un idiota-El rubio bajó la mirada totalmente sonrojado por lo que acababa de confesar. Sasuke lo miró tiernamente, con una leve sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó nuevamente hacia el ojiazul. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo acercó a su cuerpo._

_-Dobe-sellaron la conversación con un pequeño beso. _

_Hubo un review que me dijo que todo pasaba muy rápido. Intenté seguir su consejo y hacer un poco más lento y centrarme un poco en los pensamientos de los personajes. Espero que les guste y me encantaría leerlos_

-00000000000000-

Intentaba pensar una forma para que Sasuke le tomara en serio. Faltaban muchos meses para que cumpliera 18 años, no podría aguantar todo ese tiempo sin poder besarlo o tocarlo. ¿Cómo él Uchiha podía estar tan tranquilo? Seguro que tiene a otra persona, sí. Debe estar saciando sus deseos con otro, es la única explicación posible. Se tomó los cabellos y se los jaló por la desesperación que sentía en ese minuto.

-¿Me estas escuchando?-le dijo su amigo pelinegro-llevo media hora contándote algo. Que problemático-

-Lo...lo siento Shikamaru-

-¿Qué te pasó ahora?- Naruto suspiró.

-Sasuke me dijo que yo le gustaba-ttebayo-

-¿Y? eso es bueno-

-Si pero…-

-¿Pero?-

-Él dice que va a esperar que yo cumpla los 18 años para profundizar en la relación-

-Vaya que duro ¿Sin sexo, ah?-

-Sexx…yo…- Shikamaru se rió por lo inocente que podía ser su amigo. Ya tenía 17 años, no tenía porque avergonzarse cada vez que alguien nombrara la palabra _**"sexo"**_

-Vamos Naruto, eres un chico grande ¿no? No puedes avergonzarte por nombrar las cosas como son-

-T…tienes razón, por eso Sasuke no quiere tener una relación seria conmigo-ttebayo-

\- Y bien… ¿Y qué vas a hacer?-

-No tengo la menor idea-hizo un puchero. Se veía tan indefenso y tierno. Shikamaru jamás había podido resistirse ante su amigo, siempre intentaba cuidarlo, protegerlo y solucionarle cada uno de sus problemas.

-Puedes mostrarle tus dotes para que no se resista y puedan acostarse-

-¿Mis dotes?-pronto toda la atención del rubio se centró en el pelinegro. Había dicho algo bien interesante.

-Claro, por ejemplo invítalo a un partido de fútbol. Te verá en acción, corriendo, sudando, sexy con tu uniforme. Ya sabes, mostrarle lo mejor de ti-

-Sí, tienes razón. Me veo bien jugando ¿verdad?-una sonrisa socarrona apareció en el rostro del rubio.

-Ajá, como digas-Intentó restarle importancia a lo que había dicho su amigo- pero hace lo imposible para que no se resista a ti-

-Gracias Shikamaru que haría sin ti-lo abrazo amistosamente. Este le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a modo de respuesta. No era la persona más cariñosa y de piel del mundo. Solo a Naruto lo dejaba que lo abrazara tan de improvisto.

-Lo sé cabeza hueca, por eso soy tu amigo-ambos rieron por lo dicho por el pelinegro. Pronto fue el momento de regresar a clases.

-00000000000000000000-

**Ese mismo día, de noche**

Uchiha y Naruto se encontraban en el departamento del primero. Compraron pizza para la cena. Estaban sentados charlando trivialidades. Naruto sabía que debía preguntarle, pero tenía mucho miedo ¿Y si lo rechazaba? ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Esperaría hasta los 18? Agitó su cabeza en forma de negación. Esa no era una opción. Quería a Sasuke ahora ya…

-Ehh…Sasuke-san-

-Naruto, dime Sasuke- Naruto se sonrojó por eso. Llamarlo solo por su nombre de pila le daba algo de vergüenza y felicidad. Eso significaba que eran algo más que solo compañeros de cuarto.

-Sasuke-bajó la mirada-me preguntaba si-susurraba.

-No te oigo más fuerte, dobe-

\- Me preguntaba si quisieras ir a mi partido de fútbol este sábado-ttebayo- Cerró los ojos, apretándolos con fuerza, esperando la inminente respuesta. Sasuke quedó pensando unos momentos ¿El? ¿Al partido de fútbol de Naruto? ¿Sería inapropiado? Pues no creía. Era normal que alguien cercano lo fuera animar ¿o no?

-Pues…-

-¿No quieres verdad? Oh! Yo sabía-ttebayo- se puso triste.

-Bueno-

-Sí, yo sabía que dirías bueno- pronto el rubio cayó en lo que el moreno le respondió ¿Bueno? ¿Eso significaba un sí?- ¿Bueno?-sus ojos brillaron con fuerza. Sasuke sonrió, le encantaba ver esos dos zafiros tan brillantes y derrochando alegría.

-Sí, voy a ir-

-Bien, que bien-se levantó de su asiento e hizo un pequeño baile de victoria. Sasuke rió quedito por esa acción. Era tan tierno, tan niño Pronto esa sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

-¿A qué hora es?-

-Es a la 13:00PM en el estadio de mi colegio ¿Sabes dónde queda?-

-Claro, yo también estudie en el instituto Konoha-

-¿De verdad?-se sentó de vuelta- ¿Estabas en algún club?-Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Pronto sus mejillas tomaron un leve tono carmín. Le daba vergüenza admitir esa parte de su pasado.

-No importa, lavaré la loza-

-¿Heeee? No, dime no seas así-le tomó de la muñeca, impidiendo que se levantara de su asiento.

-Naruto, suéltame-

-No, hasta que me digas-

-Naruto-

-Dime-

-Vamos-

-Dime- Sasuke suspiró. Este niño podía ser el dios de los tercos.

-Está bien- tomó aire- estaba en la banda escolar. Yo tocaba el trombón- Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Naruto lo miraba sorprendido, con la boca semi abierta. Pronto las carcajadas se escucharon por todo el departamento.

-¿Trombón?-

-Basta-

-¿Eras un Nerd? Nah, no me lo creo-

-Era otra época-

-Nunca lo esperé-seguía riendo. A tal punto que le empezaba a doler el estómago.

-Mi padre me obligó a ir-pronto todo sonido ceso.

-¿Tu padre?-

-Sí, él era quien mandaba en la casa y si él decía que debía tocar ese odioso instrumento, pues lo tocaba- su mirada denotaba tristeza. Se notaba que no había tenido la mejor relación con su padre.

-En mi caso era al revés. Mi madre era quien llevaba la batuta-sus ojos se volvieron nostálgicos al recordar a sus adorados padres- Ella era una persona increíble. Muy amable pero estricta. Siempre me decía _"Tienes que hacer la tarea hijo" "Tienes que estudiar, hijo"-_ sonrió al recordar.

-Parece una buena madre-

-La mejor-ttebayo-

-¿Y tu padre?- preguntó el pelinegro.

-Era muy acogedor. Siempre tenía un consejo que regalarme. Cuando les dije que me gustaban los hombres, me apoyaron aunque mi padre me dijo _"no será un camino fácil hijo, pero será tu camino. No te arrepientas, siempre ve con la frente en alto"-_

-Vaya, es un buen consejo. Yo jamás les dije a mis padres-

-¿Y tú hermano?-

-¿Itachi? Él es más gay que yo-se rió- ¿Sabías que tiene una relación con tu primo?- este comentario lo dejó en shock. No tenía idea- seguro que es por eso que no quisieron que estuvieras con ellos. Para no perder la "privacidad" follan como conejos- se rió. Ahora tenía todo el sentido del mundo, del porque su primo había sido tan tajante al momento de quedarse en su hogar.

-Maldito seas Deidara, me las pagaras-apretó los puños. Estaba furioso.

-Pero así nos pudimos conocer ¿No?- Naruto se sonrojó ante lo dicho por el mayor.

-Sí, tienes razón-ttebayo. Pero es un ingrato, hijo de puta-

-Hey, cuidado con el vocabulario niño-le encantaba fastidiarlo.

-No soy un niño. Maldita sea y te lo voy a probar-salió hecho una furia de su habitación. Sasuke no entendí esa reacción tan exagerada por parte del rubio ¿Qué bicho le picó? Se encogió de hombros. Seguro que era por la etapa en la que se encontraba. La adolescencia no era fácil.

-00000000000000000000000-

**Sábado, día del partido.**

Sasuke llegó al colegio Konoha. Le traía tantos recuerdos pisar esas lozas y recorrer el campus. Allí había vivido una de las mejores y peores épocas de su vida. Estando allí pudo aceptarse tal como era. Con ayuda de su hermano, pudo admitir que era bisexual.

Había tenido novias. Hasta ahí todo normal, pero cuando cumplió 16 años se dio cuenta que un chico de su salón le atraía enormemente. Empezaron a hablar y pasar tiempo juntos, hasta que un día después de clases fueron a un parque. Los dos conversaban de trivialidades, de pronto y sin aviso el chico lo besó y ahí supo que también le gustaban los hombres. Confundido y agobiado recurrió a su hermano. Este le comentó que todo estaba bien, que era normal y no había nada que temer. Solo que no le contara a sus padres y así lo hizo.

También en esa época fue cuando sus padres murieron. Todo sucedió en el último año de la academia. Enterarse de la noticia había sido como si se cayera por un precipicio sin fondo. Su hermano se hizo cargo de la empresa familiar por un tiempo. El Uchiha menor había decidido estudiar una carrera relacionada con los negocios, para continuar con el legado de sus padres. Itachi se lo agradeció en el alma, ya que el odiaba todo lo relacionado con el mundo de la economía, administración y negocios.

-Sasuke-gritó un rubio sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Este agitó su mano en señal de saludo, el pelinegro lo imitó. Naruto era la luz que tanto le había faltado en su vida. Desde la muerte de sus padres, todo se había tornado de un color gris. No odiaba su carrera pero tampoco es que le fascinara. Secretamente él siempre había querido estudiar medicina, pero jamás pudo llevar su sueño a cabo.

Uno de los dos hermanos debía sacrificarse y había decidido ser él. No podía hacerle eso a su hermano, ya bastante había sufrido al decirles a sus padres que era gay. Lo habían maltratado y renegado. Lo llevaron a terapias psicológicas para que "_la enfermedad se curase_" e incluso pidieron consuelo a la iglesia para que ayudaran a su primogénito que se había salido del camino de dios. Que enfermos estaban.

Lo obligaron a tomar una carrera relacionada con la empresa familiar. Itachi era miserable y sufría de depresión. Gracias a dios que Deidara había llegado a la vida del pelinegro mayor o si no, no sabía que hubiera sido de su hermano. Por todo eso decidió el ser quien se ocupara de la corporación. Tampoco es que le importase mucho, amaba demasiado a su hermano.

Así fue toda su vida. Intentar esconder todo lo que sentía, seguir el camino que se le había impuesto. Por ello empezó a alejarse de la gente. Claro, no le faltaba una que otra aventura pero no se había embarcado en una nueva relación.

La etapa universitaria pasó sin pena ni gloria, el solo se dedicaba a estudiar. Jamás fue a una fiesta ni reunión con sus compañeros. Tampoco le tomó cariño ni nada particular. Y en su trabajo fue lo mismo.

Para el las personas eran simple trabajadores. El mismo creo un mecanismo de defensa contra todos esos sentimientos que había suprimido hace mucho tiempo atrás. Se había sumergido de lleno en la empresa, dejando de lado toda su vida. Era un trabajólico. Por años fue así hasta que llego ese rayo de luz amarillo a su vida.

Con Naruto sintió como sus muros se desmoronaban. El chiquillo solía hacerle todo tipo de preguntas que el mismo había dejado de cuestionarse como: Su comida favorita. Jamás había pensado en ello, él comía por obligación. Jamás una comida le había hecho sentir ese goce que describían las demás personas. Pero después que el ojiazul le preguntase, empezó a pensar que era lo que realmente le gustaba.

También dejó de lado el trabajo por primera vez en años. Intentó pasar más tiempo junto al rubio, enseñándole o simplemente pasando un buen rato. A pesar de que ese niño había vivido lo mismo que él, la muerte de sus padres. No se mostraba sombrío. En más, seguía en pie con una vitalidad increíble y eso lo admiraba.

Lo único malo es que era un niño. Un chico de 17 años y el un adulto de 28 años. No podía simplemente rendirse ante el amor, aunque esto lo hiciera inmensamente feliz. Había reglas en esta sociedad. Un chico menor de edad es inmaduro. No podía saber a ciencia cierta si quería una relación de esta índole con un adulto.

¿Qué pensaría la gente si se enterase? Seguro dirían algo como: _"seguro que lo está obligando"_ _"Pobre niño, aun no tiene el criterio para decidir ese tipo de cosas"_ y él les encontraría razón. No sabía si en unos meses Naruto decidía romper la relación o ya no querer algo serio. Porque ¿Quién quiere ese tipo de compromiso a los 17 años? Sasuke ya era adulto y él quería establecerse, quería una relación seria. ¿Querrá eso Naruto?

Fue hacia las gradas y tomó asiento. Pronto el juego comenzó. El pelinegro se impresionó al ver al rubio en la cancha. Se veía tan serio, tan decidido, alegre y sexy. Ese uniforme le sentaba de maravilla. A los minutos metieron un gol. Toda la gente se levantó a hacer barra. Sasuke se estaba contagiando de toda la alegría de la gente. El igual se levantó y aplaudió.

Naruto lo vio desde lejos y le dedicó una enorme sonrisa luminosa. El corazón del pelinegro dio un vuelco en su pecho al ver ese gesto del rubio ¿Por qué se enamoró de un niño? ¿Estaba enfermo? El partido siguió y cada vez la tensión aumentaba más y más. ¿Quién ganaría? Estaban parejos. El Uchiha se olvidó de todo esos sentimientos negativos que albergaba su mente. Se concentró en el juego, se concentró en Naruto. Quería verlo ganar ¿Cómo se vería su rostro ante el triunfo? ¿Lloraría de la emoción? Quería ver todas las facetas de ese chico.


	5. Cómplice eterno

**Hola espero que estén muy bien. Bueno varias personas me han dicho lo rápido que iba respecto a la relación de los dos. No puedo alargar más las cosas, me cuesta darme vueltas e intentar tener suspenso en la historia jajajaja. Soy una persona con muy poca paciencia así que perdónenme por favor. **

**Muchas gracias a la gente que me ha escrito y me ha dado apoyo. Me hicieron notar un error de continuidad y trama que ya arregle y espero que ahora este mucho mejor. Aquí está el esperado Lemon, supongo jajaja (me llegó un review así) **

**Los leo a todos, aunque no los responda por problemas en página (en amor yaoi) La canción que puse se llama Cómplice eterno de GLUP por si la quieren escuchar. Jamás había hecho algo así así que espero que les guste**

Había ganado el equipo de Naruto. Todos aplaudían y celebraban la victoria. Sasuke había quedado petrificado en su asiento. Jamás había disfrutado aquel deporte, pero ver al rubio tan emocionado y darlo todo de sí en la cancha, había cambiado su opinión respecto a ello. Se veía tan genial, tan masculino y por supuesto sexy.

Naruto se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro.

-¿Nos vamos?-Sasuke asintió. No dijeron nada en todo el camino a casa. Al llegar al departamento el rubio dejó su bolso deportivo en su pieza y procedió a sacarse el uniforme y bañarse. Ya aseado y limpio se dirigió al comedor, donde se encontraba el Uchiha.

-¿Qué te pareció el partido?-

-Estuvo bien-

-¿Bien? Fue increíble-ttebayo ¿Me viste? Fui la estrella del equipo-sonrió travieso.

-Naruto-le contagió un poco de esa risa.

-¿Y cómo me veía con el uniforme?- sabía que la pregunta tenía doble sentido, por eso la hizo. Quería ver si había logrado surtir algún efecto en el pelinegro.

-Bien-fue su escueta respuesta. Las facciones del Uchiha no habían cambiado nada. Ni un asomo de carmín en sus mejillas, ni un atisbo de nerviosismo, nada. Eso frustro al rubio de sobremanera. Ya no sabía que más hacer para que el pelinegro lo tomara en serio.

-Sasuke- se acercó al cuerpo del mayor. Tomó la silla y la arrastro para que este quedara en frente a su cuerpo. Tomo las manos de este en sus propias manos y se sentó en el regazo del Uchiha mayor- quiero que me tomes en serio. Yo de verdad te quiero-

-Naruto, por favor-

-Sasuke ¿Qué te preocupa?-

-Sabes muy bien que nos llevamos por 10 años. Es mucha la diferencia-

-A mí no me importa-

-¿Pero qué pensaría la gente si se enterase?- Le afligía pensar en el _"que dirán"_ Todo el mundo los iba a juzgar y condenar.

-Que se jodan las personas-´

-No lo entiendes, yo iría preso si alguien se le ocurriría abrir la boca a las autoridades… Es como si yo te hubiera obligado a estar en una relación con alguien mucho mayor que tú. Según la sociedad, yo soy el cuerdo y la persona madura y responsable-

-Sasuke, sabes que no es así. Yo quiero estar contigo, yo elegí esto y en más yo te obligué-ttebayo-eso logró sacar una sonrisa en el mayor-mira te propongo algo. Dejémoslo como un secreto, hasta que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad. De ahí en adelante, nadie nos puede juzgar por nada de lo que hacemos. Puesto que ya seré un adulto-

-Naruto-

-Sasuke- se acercó al rostro del mayor-quiero estar contigo- cada vez sus bocas estaban más cerca. Se podían sentir las respiraciones del otro. Sasuke podía sentir el aroma dulce que desprendía el cuerpo del menor. Naruto percibía la fragancia de lavanda del cuerpo del Uchiha.

-Yo también- La tentación fue demasiada, la serenidad abandonó al pelinegro. Sus bocas se encontraron en un beso.

_Te propongo  
que hagamos un trato  
un pacto que selle  
nuestro secreto_

Ya no pensaba con claridad. Sabía que todo esto estaba mal, sabía las posibles consecuencias de lo que estaban haciendo. Pero ya no podía resistirse. Ese niño, que había llegado de improvisto a su vida, le había cambiado de una manera que nadie más había podido. Nadie había calado tan hondo en su alma, ni en su corazón. Naruto le propuso que todo fuera un secreto, que nadie nunca se enterase de esa relación. El pelinegro aceptó, sellando todo el pacto con la unión de sus labios.

Un beso profundo. Por fin probó esa boca que le traía loco...Naruto besaba torpemente, era tierno pero muy encantador. Demostró ser un buen besador en potencia. Maldijo al tal Gaara por haberle rebatado el primer beso a su rubio, debería haber sido el quien se adueñara de esa boca. Por lo que ese beso sería tan perfecto que no quedaría rastro de ese pelirojo. Succionó, mordió y lamio esos labios carnosos.

Naruto estaba encantado, jamás había sentido tanto placer al dar un simple beso. (No es que hubiera dado tantos) Por lo que intentó seguir los movimientos de la mejor manera posible. Pronto también mordía, succionaba y lamía los labios ajenos.

Se encontraban en la entrada del departamento, se besaban a mitad del comedor. Pronto Sasuke guió el pequeño cuerpo hacia la habitación de él. Por un momento hubieron dudas en la cabeza rubia. Sus ojos zafiros mostraron los verdaderos sentimientos que albergaba: duda, miedo y excitación.

-No te obligaré a nada-le acarició con parsimonia la mejilla. Delineo cada marquita que tenía sobre ella. Parecía un pequeño zorro.

-Quiero hacerlo-a pesar del miedo y pavor que sentía, quería seguir adelante. Porque si era con Sasuke, él sabía que todo saldría bien. Jamás le haría ningún daño

Se siguieron besando, pero esta vez más dulce. El pelinegro había entendido que debía tratarlo con gentileza por la poca experiencia que tenía en el tema. Era un chico virgen, que debía cuidar, mimar y hacerle experimentar el placer del sexo.

_Tú te callas  
y yo me callo también  
y que nadie se entere._

Llevo una mano del rubio a que explorase el cuerpo ajeno. Empezó tocando los pectorales del mayor por sobre la camisa. Los pequeños botones que se asomaban por la tela. Lo guió por la línea de la cintura, por los abdominales y por los muslos. Posó la mano del chico en su trasero, indicándole que tenía total confianza y libertar de explorar lo que quisiera de su cuerpo.

Eso hizo entrar en confianza al ojiazul. Este poco a poco le desabrochó la camisa que portaba Sasuke, dejando ese pálido pecho a la vista. Tenía una figura marcada, fibrosa pero no musculosa. Era delgado pero se notaba que en sus brazos había fuerza. Fue tocando con sutileza, viendo como este se tensaba en su tacto, logrando sacar pequeños suspiros al rozar los pezones.

Sasuke hizo lo mismo. Le sacó la playera que portaba el rubio y fue tocándolo. Esto avergonzó al menor, ya que cada caricia se sentía demasiado bien. Pronto la mano fue remplazada por la boca del Uchiha. Beso el cuello, procurando no dejar ninguna marca. Naruto empezó a suspirar quedito. Se sentía tan placentero sentir la lengua del mayor en su cuello. Pronto este empezó a bajar, besando esos botones rosa que sobresalían del pecho. Esto hizo que Naruto gimiera, se tapó la boca de la vergüenza. Jamás había soltado un sonido similar en su vida.

-Tranquilo, está bien-le calmó el mayor. Le sacó la mano de su boca-quiero escucharte- Escuchar como salían esos gemidos de la boca del menor, había sido música para sus oídos y habría logrado excitarlo aún más.

_Que lo nuestro es un hecho_

Seguía besándolo, repartiéndose entre los dos pezones. Bajo por el abdomen, delineando cada músculo. Al besar la cintura, los gemidos se intensificaron. Ese era un punto débil del rubio. Eso lo anotaría para sus próximos encuentros.

Porque si, habrían más y esperaba que por siempre. Él quería seguir al lado del ojiazul. Quería que fuera su pareja, Aunque fuera un niño. Naruto lo entendía como nadie, podían conversar hasta altas horas de la noche. No le importaba su pasado, no lo juzgaba. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que un infante sería tan maduro emocionalmente?

Podía recordar sus parejas pasadas. Todos lo amaron por ser guapo, por tener una gran compañía, poder y riquezas. Nadie por cómo era. A Naruto no le importaba si vendía maní en la esquina. Él lo quería tal cual era.

Pronto el pantalón empezaba a molestarle en su tarea de besar todo el cuerpo canela. Le sacó la prenda y dejó al menor solo en bóxer. Coló un beso por encima de la ropa interior. Eso avergonzó aún más al rubio, intentó taparse a toda costa la entrepierna.

-Tranquilo, quiero hacerlo-le dijo el mayor, con una voz seductora y muy amena. Poco a poco sacó las manos de su intimidad. No podía evitar reaccionar así, su cuerpo se movía solo para protegerse. Estaba haciendo algo que jamás había experimentado. Debían tenerle paciencia ¿Sasuke la tendría?

-Sasuke- este levantó un poco la cabeza para tener contacto visual con el mayor.

-¿Si?-paró lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a Naruto.

-Yo soy virgen-

-Lo sé-

-No tengo experiencia-

-Lo sé-

-Debes tenerme paciencia-

-Lo sé-le dedicó una sonrisa-claro que la tendré, dobe. Quiero estar contigo- Eso alegró al rubio. Volvió a recostarse y dejar que el mayor hiciera lo que quisiera.

_Pero a oscuras solitos los dos  
nos amemos una y otra vez  
nos quedemos al amanecer_

Sasuke decidió apagar la luz de su pieza. No quería que se avergonzara aún más. Sabía que la primera vez era una experiencia un tanto "traumática" uno queda tan expuesto a la otra persona. Él quería que el rubio se sintiera cómodo. La oscuridad proporcionaba un poco de seguridad y confort.

Pronto el bóxer se deslizó entre las piernas del rubio, dejando su miembro expuesto ante el pelinegro. Lo tomó entre sus manos, empezando un vaivén. El miembro reaccionó poniéndose cada vez más duro.

Naruto empezó a gemir cada vez más audible. Se sentía tan bien que alguien más te masturbase. No era lo mismo que hacerlo uno.

Pronto el mayor fue subiendo de intensidad. Eso también aumento el volumen de los gemidos. Se sentía tan bien que ya no le importaba si le escuchasen o no.

Sin previo aviso se metió el miembro del rubio en la boca. Fue tan de improvisto que el ojiazul soltó un ruidoso gemido.

-Ahhh. Sasuke- Escuchar su nombre en la boca del otro lo hizo encenderse a grados insospechados. Le empezaba a molestar el pantalón que traía. Naruto empezó a mover sus caderas en la cavidad bucal del pelinegro. Pronto iba a llegar el momento del clímax- Sas…..sasuke, no sigas-rogaba el pobre, pero esto solo hizo que acelerara el ritmo. Pronto se había corrido en la boca del mayor.

Leves espasmos sufría el cuerpo del menor. Sasuke se tragó la semilla del rubio.

-No lo hagas-dijo muerto de vergüenza.

-Tranquilo, está bien- Naruto levantó su cabeza hacia el mayor. Ahora le tocaba a el atender al pelinegro. Pero nada sabía de nada, así que le tocaba improvisar. Lo besó y se recostó encima del pelinegro. Y tal como había hecho el Uchicha, este empezó a besarle el cuello, pectorales, abdomen y el hueso de la cadera. Ahí el mayor soltó un leve suspiro. Era un punto débil.

Había podido ganar un poco de confianza por los suspiros soltados por el pelinegro, por lo que le propinó leves mordiscos en esa zona. Eso hizo que el cuerpo del mayor se estremeciera.

_Te propongo  
que lo hagamos así  
para que no nos culpen_

Esto hizo que Naruto se soltase y empezara a guiarse por su instinto. Con sus dientes fue bajando la ropa interior del pelinegro. Esto hizo que el miembro del Uchiha se endureciera aún más. Naruto lo observó. Y con un poco de duda lamió la punta del glande. Esto hizo que Sasuke diera un brinco, pero le indicó con un leve gesto afirmativo que siguiera adelante con la felación.

Propinó unas lamidas hasta que finalmente se lo metió de lleno en su boca. Este niño podría no tener experiencia, pero si era un alumno muy aplicado. Había aprendido de lo que había realizado el Uchiha minutos antes. Moviendo y succionando. Sasuke soltó un gemido. Eso hizo que Naruto aumentara el ritmo, ayudándose también de la mano.

Pronto el Uchiha lo paró. Este quedó sorprendido y un poco asustado por el gesto. ¿Le había hecho daño? ¿Lo estaba haciendo mal?

-No quiero correrme aun-le dijo el mayor. Esto hizo que las mejillas canela tomaran un color carmín.

_De volvernos locos_

El mayor sacó un pote de su cajón. Embetunó sus dedos. Era lubricante, necesario para facilitar la tarea que vendría. Se acomodó y abrió sus piernas con mucho pudor, pero intentando ponerse en la mejor posición para lo que vendría.

El mayor se posicionó arriba del cuerpo del menor. Lo siguió besando y masturbando. Pronto un dedo rebelde tocaba la entrada del rubio. La rodeaba, la masajeaba y entraba en ella despacio. Naruto sintió dolor, un dolor agudo y no pudo acallar un quejido.

-Cuando quieras paro-le dio seguridad el Uchiha.

-Sigue-quería experimentar la unión de cuerpo y alma con el pelinegro. El dedo empezó a moverse en su interior, en círculos y entrando y saliendo. Pronto se le unió otro más. Cuando encontró que estaba lo bastante dilatado, se puso en posición para penetrarlo. Fue al principio muy lento, porque dolía horrores. Naruto resistió como espartano aquella intromisión. Ya al estar todo adentro se detuvo y beso al menor. Repartía besos y caricias por toda la piel expuesta.

Ya se había acostumbrado, por lo que dio vista buena para que empezara a moverse. Sasuke lo hizo de a poco, entrando y saliendo, despacio.

Después lo sacaba todo y entraba cada vez más y más profundo, a medida que el interior cedía. Pronto encontró el punto exacto donde explotaba de placer. Un gemido soltó Naruto. Eso le dio la confianza para moverse cada vez más rápido, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

_Porque nadie se atreve a entender  
semejante cariño entre nosotros  
y si supieran_

Era increíble cómo dos seres se podían unir de esa forma. El amor que sentían en esos momentos era inmenso. Sus corazones se unieron como uno solo.

Al tener ese chico debajo suyo, era todo un deleite. Jamás había experimentado este tipo de sensación. Debía admitir que jamás se había enamorado ni había sentido algo tan intenso por alguien. Pero con Naruto era diferente. Podía decir que lo amaba, aunque no llevaban nada saliendo. La gente podría decir que todo había pasado muy rápido, pero no podía negar sus propios sentimientos. . Era su _laotong_ "alma gemela" Tener a la persona que amas a toda tu disposición y que este te aceptara. Es algo que no se puede describir con palabras.

Se abrazaron y besaron, cada caricia demostraba lo mucho que se querían. Para el pelinegro era su luz. Para el rubio era la seguridad y cariño que no estaba buscando pero que encontró de casualidad en ese hombre.

_Las cosas que tú  
me regalas en tu florecer  
ese aroma de hacerte mío  
y te propongo_

Lo puso encima de el para que el rubio pudiera ir a la velocidad y ritmo que quisiera. Con la ayuda de las manos del mayor este empezó a cabalgarlo y sentir tanto placer que sentía que desfallecería. El final estaba cerca. El Uchiha también presentía que estaba llegando al clímax. Estar dentro de el era una delicia, tan apretado, tan cálido y receptivo.

_Que lo pienses dos veces  
que te tomes tu tiempo  
que lo hagamos lento  
como Dios hizo al cielo_

Los dos se vinieron. Fue una sensación mágica tener un orgasmo al mismo tiempo. Se limpiaron y quedaron acostados los dos en la cama. Sasuke tapó a ambos con la colcha. Se quedaron abrazados. Naruto hundió su rostro en el pecho del mayor y aspiró su aroma. Algo que le volvía loco era el olor del mayor. Una mezcla de colonia, jabón de lavanda y de limpieza,

_Para que sea perfecto  
y si me pides  
que yo te haga mio  
me pides que sea_

Ninguno hablaba nada. Querían que la sensación de estar flotando en el cielo fuera eterna. Pero debían volver a la realizad y afrontar los actos que realizaron. Acababan de hacer el amor. Sasuke se sentía extremadamente culpable, le había robado la inocencia a ese niño.

-Sasuke, tranquilo-sabía que se había puesto inquieto. Detrás de toda esa fachada de "aquí no pasa nada" se encontraba un hombre asustado por los actos cometidos- yo quería hacerlo, quería hacer el amor contigo-lo besó intentado disipar la culpa.

-Tu primo me va a matar-

-Nadie va a saberlo ahora, después le contaremos-

-Mi hermano me va a matar-

-Nadie entiende el amor que hay entre nosotros. No pueden juzgarnos sin conocerla relación que tenemos. Yo te quiero y eso nadie lo va a cambiar ni aunque me lleven al otro lado del mundo-

-Naruto, yo también te quiero-se abrazaron incluso más fuerte.

_Tu cómplice eterno  
tu verdugo de niño  
tu platónico amor  
me pides que sea  
culpable de amarte.  
_


	6. Verdades ocultas

**Lo siento si hay errores, tuve que escribirlo rápidamente ya que no me encuentro en mi casa. Lo siento por el retraso, estuve enferma y además que fue año nuevo y Navidad. Así que les deseo un buen año 2020 y espero sus review ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo para ustedes. **

Los siguientes días fueron idílicos. Era como si flotaran en un paraíso donde el dolor no existía, tampoco las burlas y los prejuicios. Sasuke decidió tomarse unas vacaciones por primera vez desde que asumió el cargo de presidente de la compañía. Era verano por lo que iba a pasar unos días con Naruto, ya que también este se encontraba de vacaciones escolares.

No salieron a ninguna parte, se quedaron en la casa disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Simplemente hablando y redescubriendo ese ser que ahora significaba una parte importante de su vida.

-Sí, así fue como supe que era alérgico al kiwi-ttebayo-terminaba de contar su historia el rubio. Sasuke reía a carcajada limpia por lo contado recién.

-Eres un dobe-

-Oye, maldito teme-empezaron una guerra de cosquillas que termino rápidamente en besos y caricias. Ya no restringían las muestras de afecto. Se amaban libremente en su pequeño mundo. Sasuke tenía miedo, pero todo se disipaba cuando su rubio le dedicaba una mirada y sonrisa tranquilizadora y recitaba las palabras _"todo estará bien" _como si fuera un mantra sagrado. Y él quería creerlo firmemente.

La semana pasó rápidamente hasta que llegó el último día de la semana, domingo. Se encontraban en el sillón mirando una película. Estaban acostados, tomados de la mano y haciéndose mimos cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Los dos se asustaron por el golpe y se separaron rápidamente, como si quemara el tacto entre ellos.

-Hermano-fue la voz de Itachi-No puedo creer que te hayas tomado vacaciones…yo…-se quedó mirando la escena frente a él. Los dos personas sentadas en el sillón estaban muy nerviosas, se notaba que estaban escondiendo algo- ¿Sasuke?-

-I...Itachi, Hola-intentó recuperar la compostura.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-

-No…nada ¿Qué va a ocurrir?-

-Bien-miraba inquisitivamente a Naruto, intentando sacar algo de información. Pero el niño solo estaba sentado, tieso y con las mejillas sonrojadas –Dime ¿Cómo es que tomaste esas vacaciones?-

-Pues…estaba cansado-intentó decir las menor cantidad de palabras posibles para que no descubrieran el verdadero motivo del porque se había tomado esas vacaciones "_Naruto"_ claro.

-Claro-seguía sin estar convencido- Oye te quería decir si querías salir conmigo y Deidara-

-B...Bien, si-

-Bien, mira estábamos pensando en irnos unos días a la playa. La verdad es que nosotros también estamos cansados. Hemos tenido bastante demanda en este tiempo-

-Me alegro-

-¿Y bien, te parece?- Vio como los dos intercambiaban miradas. Sasuke le preguntó con los ojos si le parecía buena la idea de pasar unos días en la playa. El adolecente se encogió de hombros. La verdad es que le daba lo mismo.

-Bien, iremos-concluyó el azabache.

-Bien, hagan su maleta. Partimos ahora mismo-

-¿Que...qué?-por primera vez habló el rubio.

-Claro ¿Por qué perder más tiempo?-

-Bien-el Uchiha menor se levantó, fue a su habitación y sacó dos maletas medianas. Una se la pasó al rubio y otra la utilizó el. No quería estar mucho tiempo junto a ellos, ya que se sentía culpable, por lo que el tamaño mediano de esa maleta estaba bien para solo pasar unos días.

Se sentía un profanador de ese niño y ver la cara de su hermano y Deidara le recordaba el pecado que había cometido. Pero si no iba su hermano iba a sospechar que algo no andaba bien, era una persona muy perspicaz desde siempre. Cada vez que el hacia una travesura Itachi se daba cuenta y lo ayudaba para que sus padres no se dieran cuenta. Ahora en este caso en particular ¿Lo ayudaría? ¿Encubriría la relación que tenía con el rubio? No creía que fuera así.

-¿Estás listo?-fue a la habitación del rubio.

-Sí, creo que estoy listo-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si ¿Y tú?-

-Yo…nervioso la verdad-confesó el pelinegro.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien-esperaba que fuera así.

Cuando estuvieron listo, tomaron su equipaje y lo pusieron en el auto del Uchiha mayor. Fueron a buscar a Deidara y partieron a una playa cercana de la ciudad. Fue a lo menos una hora de viaje. Decidieron alquilar una cabaña cerca del mar, era preciosa y rustica. Tenía 3 habitaciones, por lo que Deidara e Itachi tomaron la principal y dejaron al resto cada uno con su habitación. Cuando todo estuvo listo, tomaron sus toallas y bajaron a la playa. Ya atardecía por lo que no pudieron darse un baño en el mar pero si se sentaron en la arena a contemplar el hermoso paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos.

-Eres un pillo- dijo Naruto dirigiéndose a su primo.

-¿Por?-

-No me dijiste que salías con Itachi-ttebayo-

-Ah, eso. Son detalles humph-

-¿Detalles? Es tu novio-

-Te ibas a enterar de todos modos-movió los hombros en señal de restar importancia- ¿Y tú?-

-¿Yo qué?-

-¿Tienes novia?-

-NO-casi gritó intentando negar esa pregunta.

-Vamos cálmate. Pensé que ya habías pasado esa etapa de _"asco al sexo opuesto"_ o es que acaso…-No terminó la frase puesto que la cara de su primo pequeño lo decía todo. El rubio menor estaba sonrojado hasta el pelo- ¿Eres gay? No me digas-se echó a reír-vaya, uno más en la familia, hmmph-seguía riendo.

-Cállate-intentó taparle la boca a su primo con un golpe pero este lo esquivaba fácilmente.

-Entonces ¿Tienes novio?- El ojiazul se detuvo en seco. Se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba y no respondió a la pregunta de Deidara.

-JAJAJAJAJ, eres tan malo para mentir. Desde pequeño que siempre te delatabas solito-

-No….no es así-

-No intentes ocultarlo, tu cara lo dice todo. Eres como un libro abierto- Pronto Naruto se levantó de golpe y corrió hacia el mar. No podía dejar que nadie supiera su secreto y si su primo seguía preguntando este se iba a enterar.

Mierda, se había olvidado de su nula capacidad para mentir, pero tampoco pensó que le preguntarían sobre su vida amorosa. Odiaba a Deidara.

-Maldito seas-ttebayo-grito hacia el mar mientras daba una patada a una concha solitaria que se encontraba en el camino.

Sasuke e Itachi habían decidido dar un paseo mientras toda la conversación de los dos rubios se llevaba a cabo. Hace tiempo que no salían como familia. Debían admitir que se habían distanciado un poco desde el funeral de sus padres. Para Sasuke había sido muy duro todo eso y se había enfrascado en el trabajo. Itachi intentó dejar ser a su hermano abogando _"ya se le va a pasar" _pero pasó el tiempo y cada vez era peor.

-¿Cómo estas, Sasuke?-

-Bien-siempre fue de pocas palabras.

-Se nota-sonreía mientras miraba a su hermano. Se veía más relajado, menos amargado y más risueño. Lo cual le impresionaba.

-¿Si? Yo me veo igual-no quería decir nada que lo pusiera en jaque.

-Estas más alegre. Aunque no lo creas hermanito- Sasuke se encogió de hombros- ¿Conociste a alguien?-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí. Yo creo que al fin follaste con alguien porque la amargura y el enojo desaparecieron de tus facciones-

-Eres un idiota-no iba a responder semejante estupidez.

-Oye sabes que es así-rio por lo bajo. Pronto Sasuke se unía a él.

Se reencontraron y fueron a un restorán a comer delicias marítimas. Cada uno pidió lo que quiso. Fue una velada llena de risas, conversaciones y alegría. Pronto llegaron a la cabaña donde se estaban alojando.

Por prudencia decidieron que iban a tener el mínimo contacto posible. Intentarían solo ser lo más disimulados posibles respecto a la relación que tenían. Cada uno, Sasuke y Naruto durmieron en sus respectivas habitaciones. No se hicieron visitas nocturnas ni nada, aunque debían admitir que ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del otro al momento de dormir. Naruto extrañaba esa tersa piel blanca, olor a lavanda lo que acobijaba cada noche y Sasuke añoraba esa piel trigueña con tintes canelas que se aferraba a su espalda cada anochecer. Nada podían hacer, su relación era tabú.

-00000000000000000000000-

**Itachi y Deidara en su habitación.**

Se encontraban los dos sentados con una manta en el balcón de su pieza, admirando el mar y tomando chocolate caliente.

-Qué lindo es aquí-dijo el rubio.

-Si-respondió el Uchiha mayor abrazando más a su novio.

-¿Sabes? Naruto me dijo que era gay-dijo recordando la conversación que habita tenido en la tarde con su pequeño primo.

-¿Si? Pues bienvenido al club-dijo en modo de chiste.

-Y creo que esta con alguien-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Pues porque le pregunté y él puso esa cara que siempre pone cuando está escondiendo algo. Es tan obvio que lo hace lindo-se rio quedito.

-Así que tiene pareja el….-se quedó callado. El…no podía ¿O sí? …Recordó lo que había visto esa tarde en el departamento del azabache. Esa agitación de los dos cuerpos, el sonrojo inminente en las cuatro mejillas, el desorden de los cabellos ajenos, ese alejamiento tan notorio ¿Por qué estaban sentados a metros de distancia? ¿Por qué estaban tan desprolijos? Y esa actitud tan estoica y nerviosa por parte de su hermano- no me digas que…-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Na…nada-se levantó rápidamente y salió de su habitación.

-¿Itachi?-intentó llamarlo pero ya era tarde, ya había salido de la habitación-¿Y este? ¿Qué bicho le picó? Humpp-suspiró y se volvió a acomodar. Pero la curiosidad lo carcomía ¿Para donde fue su novio?

Sintió como unos golpes lo despertaban. Se levantó y abrió la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Itachi?-el Uchiha mayor entró sin esperar la aprobación de su hermano, cerró la puerta detrás de y se fue a sentar en la cama de Sasuke con los brazos cruzados.

-Dime que no es cierto-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que estoy pensando-

-¿Qué?-esta actitud era bastante extraña.

-No me digas que tu estas con Naruto-un silencio sepulcral se instaló entre los hermanos. La tensión del aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo- Sasuke-dijo serio.

-Itachi…yo-

-No, no puede ser Sasuke es un niño ¿Qué te ocurre?-

-No es lo que crees, yo…-

-¿Tu qué? ¿Te enamoraste? Por dios, tiene 17 años. Le doblas en edad-su voz cada vez era más imponente y llena de ira. No podía creer lo que había hecho su estúpido hermano.

-Itachi. Nos amamos. Naruto me ama y yo a el-intentó dar excusa a lo que había hecho, pero él sabía que había sido un error imperdonable.

-Tu…-pronto sintió como si un vaso se quebrara. Miraron los dos a la puerta y allí estaba Deidara. Había escuchado parte de la conversación. ¿Sasuke había profanado a su primo?


	7. El adiós

**Sasuke**

Me quedé impávido, sin poder mover ningún músculo. No escuchaba los alegatos de mi hermano, parecían un susurro lejano. Naruto me miraba con cara de cordero degollado pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya no me quedaban fuerzas para seguir fingiendo ni excusando mi actuar.

Nos habían descubierto. Mi hermano siempre ha captado todo lo que me pasa a su alrededor, siempre sabía cada locura y tontera que hacía, incluso antes de hacerla. Tiene como un sexto sentido respecto a mi persona y ahora es un poder malo para mí, ya que con un par de pistas pudo resolver este misterio.

Me decía lo inmoral de mi actuar y lo impuro de mis acciones y yo sabía que tenía razón pero me enamoré. Ese niño rubio había penetrado hondo en mi corazón, se metió a puños y patadas al interior de mi alma. Llegó un tiempo que no pude luchar contra ese sentimiento y caí rendido.

-Le quitaste la inocencia a ese niño- decía mi hermano. Yo solo asentía porque era verdad.

\- Confíe en ti para cuidarlo y mira lo que hiciste- decía la pareja de mi hermano y yo seguía asintiendo sin poder hacer nada.

\- Esto debe terminar, debes alejar a Naruto de Sasuke- siento que mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos al escuchar esa frase. Se irá de mi lado y para siempre. Cuando mi hermano dicta algo lo hace, lo cumple y debo obedecer.

\- Ustedes no entienden- dijo mi rubio. De sus ojos salían lágrimas de tristeza pura. Se me rompe el alma verlo así, yo no quería dañarlo, no quería que pasara esto.

\- Tu no sabes que es lo que quieres, eres tan solo un niño- le decía su primo. El me seguía mirando para que hablara y saliera a defenderlo, pero no podía hacerlo, no debía hacerlo.

\- Deidara, llevémoslo a la universidad de Reino unido. Allí no tendrá ningún contacto con Sasuke. Me cerciorare de ello- me dedico una mirada fulminante. Yo agache la cabeza, me sentía como un niño que lo estaban retando por hacer alguna maldad.

\- No, no,no, no- gritaba mi ojiazul- yo quiero estar con Sasuke, diles que tú tambien-ttebayo- me pregunto desesperado. No respondí, lo mejor era que nos separáramos, aunque eso suponiera el fin de mi vida.

\- Naruto, él entiende que lo que hizo esta mal. Él sabe que lo mejor es que se separen- espeto mi hermano con una voz firme y dura. De sus ojos cristalinos seguían cayendo lágrimas, no creyendo lo que estaba pasando. Yo también llore, en silencio porque no quería que nada de eso pasará. Parecía un pesadilla, la cual no podía despertar.

\- Naruto- por primera vez hablé- debes entender que lo mejor es que te vayas de aquí- ni yo creía mis propias palabras- yo soy muy mayor y debes vivir tu propia vida, con gente de tu edad- mentiras y más mentiras salían de mi boca. Naruto me miraba como si lo hubiera traicionado. Dolió, se levantó y me pegó una cachetada en el rostro. No sentí nada más que dolor y tristeza.

\- Bien- se fue hacia su cuarto y no salió por el resto de la noche.

**Naruto**

Nos habían descubierto pero eso a mí no me intimidaba. Yo sabía que nuestro amor era fuerte, sólido como una roca. Sabía que Sasuke me quería y yo a él. Eso es lo único que importaba.

Pero cuál grande sorpresa me lleve al ver la actitud sumisa que había adoptado Sasuke, al momento de que su hermano le empezó a retar. se quedó allí, sentado en su cama, recto y sin vida. Mirando una pared con cara de eterna tristeza. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel ser serio y que se hacía respetar? Por lo visto se había quedado en Konoha, porque en la playa no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Lo miraba para que hiciera algo, para que dijera "nos amamos, ustedes jodanse" como tantas veces habíamos discutido entre los dos. Pero nada de ello paso.

Fueron unos minutos interminables para mí, verlo allí sin mover ningún músculo y sin decir ninguna palabra fue una tortura. Yo intentaba contradecir todo lo dicho por mi primo y su pareja. Nada era cierto.

Yo no era un niño, yo sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo, yo lo amaba más que a nadie. Podrían decir que es infantil mi actitud pero ellos deberían comprender que el amor cuando te llega de verdad, se vuelve abrazador y no puedes escapar de ello. De pronto Sasuke hablo, pero dijo unas palabras crueles. Les estaba encontrando razón, les estaba diciendo que yo debía irme a un país lejano a estudiar, que me alejaba de él, que rompieramos.

La rabia se apoderó de mí ¿Cómo podía abandonarme? ¿Acaso todo fue una mentira? Me sentía traicionado por lo que por un impulso, mi mano se movió sola y se estampó en el rostro de Sasuke. El me miró sorpresivo por el golpe. ¿Qué esperaba? Fue un completo imbécil, no me defendió, no defendió lo nuestro.

Corro y me encierro en mi cuarto. Lloro a más no poder, ya nada volverá ser lo mismo.

-00000000-

Al otro día todos volvieron a la ciudad, ya nadie le quedó ánimo para seguir disfrutando la playa. Naruto tuvo que irse del departamento de Sasuke. La solución que encontraron fue que Itachi se mudará por un tiempo con su hermano.

Desde ese día nefasto no volvieron a hablar. El azabache no busco al rubio y cuando esté intentaba contactarlo, Sasuke no lo tomaba en cuenta. Por lo que pronto desistió e intento asimilar que no volvería con el Uchiha, ya no eran pareja y que él después de terminar el colegio se iría a Inglaterra.

Su amigo Shikamaru lamentaba la situación, pero entendía la razón del porque el pelinegro no le hablaba al rubio. Debe sentirse un pedófilo. "que problemático" piensa. No sé qué haría en la situación de su amigo.

Itachi iba a costear la universidad, gastarían parte de la fortuna que le dejo sus padres del patrimonio Uchiha. Al rubio le daba lo mismo que estudiar o que hacer. Ya nada en su vida importaba mucho, a todos los había perdido. A sus padres, al amor de su vida, prontamente a su amigo ¿Cuál era la razón para vivir?

Decidieron meterlo a pedagogía. Él era bueno con los niños, por lo que esa carrera era ideal para el. Naruto acepto tal cosa sin poner objeción. Era como un muñeco, sin vida, apagado y triste.

Terminó el colegio sin pena ni gloria. Con un promedio regular, pero igual lo admitieron en la universidad ( el dinero es quien mueve al mundo, con un poco más de coimas lo aceptaron sin chistar)

Hizo sus maletas con pesar, pensando que pronto su vida como la conocía desaparecía. Fue a algunas clases de inglés, ya que no era un idioma que dominara a la perfección. Aprendió lo básico para movilizarse. Allá aprendería lo demás, por la fuerza.

¿Y Sasuke? Volvió a enfrascarse en el trabajo. Casi nunca estaba en la casa, ya no comía regularmente por lo que bajo de peso. Su hermano lo dejo estar, sabía lo triste que estaba pero también sabía que su hermano entendía la situación en la que encontraba. El trabajo era su refugio.

Todo había empezado con una copa de vino después del trabajo, Después una en el almuerzo, después se saltaba el desayuno y solo tomaba una copa de trago. Hasta que la situación se volvió incontrolable para el. Su hermano al ver tal situación decidió intervenir, pero Sasuke no le dirigía la palabra ni si quiera una simple mirada.

-Se que estás furioso conmigo, pero no puedes beber de esa forma-

\- No te metas- sus palabras contenían ira, furia y tristeza. Sasuke odiaba a su hermano por separarlo de Naruto, odiaba que no entendieran el amor que se profesaban, pero por sobre todo se odiaba a sí mismo por no haber hecho nada. El alcohol calmaba esos pensamientos, enterrándolos hasta lo más profundo de su mente. Podía tener un rato de paz, sin pensar en Naruto y su miserable vida.

-Mañana se va Naruto a las 9:00 AM- le insinuó- puedes ir si quieres- le dijo como dándole una tregua. Veía todo el dolor que tenía su hermano, por lo menos le iba a dar un momento para despedirse o verlo por última vez.

Sasuke no respondió. Tomó su chaqueta, las llaves del auto y salió a quizás sabe dónde. De seguro que iba a ir a un bar a desahogar su pena. Itachi suspiro, debía internarlo a penas se fuera Naruto, no podía ver cómo se hundía más y mas.

-Quizás fue un error separarlos- dijo al aire, nadie respondió. Mantenía un deje de duda respecto a lo sucedido con la ex pareja de su pequeño hermano ¿Y si estaban equivocados? ¿Y si se amaban en serio? ¿Importaba la edad? Ya nada podía hacer, Deidara lo había decidido así y él era el tutor legal del chico (quien por cierto aún tenía 17 años, faltaba poco para su cumpleaños)- espero que sea lo correcto- dejo que las palabras se las llevará el viento. Confiando que todo lo hacía por el bien de ambos.

-0000000000-

Naruto se dirigía por los largos pasillos hacia la parte donde se abordaba los aviones. Primero hizo el check in, después dejo su gran maleta para que la revisaran. No contaba con nada ilegal, por lo que no tenía miedo. Después le dijeron que estuviera atento en las pantallas para que viera el número de puerta que le correspondía, era un trámite engorroso.

A su lado se encontraba Deidara e Itachi, habían ido para despedirlo pero el no quería que ellos estuvieran allí, el quería que de pronto apareciera una cabellera negra y despeinada, dueño de sus anhelos y su cariño.

Sasuke no estaba y no le había dicho a su hermano si iba a venir. Eso lo mataba por dentro, el quería verlo por última vez, quería que le sonriera y le deseara suerte porque tenía miedo. Iba a ir a un país extranjero, solo. Pero era muy improbable que apareciera, aunque no perdía la fe.

-¿Te apetece comer algo?- pregunta el primo del rubio. Este asiente y van todos a una cafetería del sector. Piden un café y emparedados, algo sencillo.

-Inglaterra es un lugar lindo- el intento del Uchiha mayor para amenizar el ambiente.

-Me imagino- dice el rubio menor sin prestar mucha atención.

\- Debes ir al palacio real- agrega Deidara- y al reloj gigante- se notaba lo ignorante que era respecto al Reino Unido.

\- Lo haré- no le quedaba más que seguir la corriente.

-No creo que venga- ese comentario le sorprende. No pensaba que el pelinegro mayor hablara abiertamente del tema. Su primo frunce del entrecejo, había prohibido que se hablará de aquello.

\- Me lo suponia-ttebayo- dijo cabizbajo.

-Es lo mejor así, furioso el rubio mayor.

\- Para ti- agrego enojado el ojiazul- yo quisiera verlo- le gustaba desafiar lo que había impuesto su primo. Sentía rencor contra ellos por haberle roto su relación, pero más odiaba al azabache por ser un cobarde.

\- Basta- grita el rubio- debes olvidarlo, el ya lo hizo- miro a Itachi, esperando que esté lo secundaria con la afirmación dicha. Este desvía la mirada, no queriendo participar en la conversación.

\- Bien, lo sé- los ojos zafiro se empañaron de lágrimas. Mierda, dolía un montón saber que el amor de tu vida te había olvidado tan fácil.

"_llamada al vuelo 407 a Inglaterra, puerta de embarque D7"_

Era el vuelo de Naruto, por lo que tomo su mochila y maleta de mano y se dirigió a la puerta. Como allí solo podían pasar los que iban a ir en el avión se despidió escuetamente de su primo y su pareja. Ellos les desearon buena suerte y partió rumbo al avión.

Ya allí, le revisaron las cosas de manos y fue al lugar para abordar el avión. Debía esperar unos minutos. Las esperanzas las había perdido. Sacó su celular y se puso sus audífonos. Pronto la azafata indicaba que podían ir al avión. Se subió, verifico su asiento, dejo su maleta arriba y se sentó.

Su celular vibro, era un mensaje.

"_lo siento"_

Era lo único que decía. Sus ojos se empañaron de lágrimas pero está vez no pudo contenerlas, rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Estúpido- dijo en voz alta. El mensaje era de Sasuke, sabía que no era asiduo a las palabras, pero estas encerraban tanto. Sabía que le pedía perdón por no haber luchado por su relación, por haberse quedado callado, por haber sido tan cobarde, por haber agachado el moño, por no haber respondido cuando el rubio intento ponerse en contacto, por no haber ido a despedirlo, por haber permitido que se marchara, por haberle hecho semejante daño, por haber tenido esa relación, porque las cosas terminaron de esa forma.

Seguía llorando sin control, a tal punto que la azafata a cargo le pregunto si estaba bien. Este respondió que si, que necesitaba llorar. Por lo menos le quedó el consuelo que si le había importado al pelinegro, que por lo menos lo había querido.

Con ese pensamiento en mente se calmó, inhaló y exhaló un par de veces. Debía empezar desde cero allá en Inglaterra. Se sentía más calmado y confiado de que lo que le esperaba iba a ser bueno.

Pronto los motores se encendieron, la azafata dio la instrucción de los cinturones de seguridad y que hacer en caso de algún accidente, como se abrían las puertas, etc. El se puso el cinturón y miro hacia la ventana. El avión se movió por la pista hasta que agarró vuelo y despegó. El pronto se quedó dormido, ya que los días pasados habían sido lleno de emociones e insomnio.

Pronto iba a tener otra vida, pronto le esperarían nuevas aventuras y nuevas personas.


	8. Inglaterra, terapia y sentimientos

Al llegar a Inglaterra se encontró con una tierra hostil, fría y muy individualista. No entendía nada de lo que hablaba la gente en las calles, pronunciaban todo muy rápido y con varios modismos inteligibles. Tenía miedo, no conocía a nadie.

Se fue directamente a los dormitorios de la universidad. Iba a compartir pieza con un compañero, pero al llegar allí no había nadie aún. Descargo su maleta, hizo la cama, ordenó su ropa y limpio los muebles.

-Bien- intento sonar animado pero la verdad es que el corazón le pesaba. Sentía una inmensa tristeza, quería llorar y gritar pero debía contenerse. Ya nada podía hacer.

Vio las paredes, las encontró frívolas por lo que se decidió pintarlas. "Naranjo" pensó. Era su color favorito y además era alegre. Fue al supermercado que se encontraba a unas cuadras de los cuartos de la universidad. Compro las cosas básicas de aseo, algunas chuches para comer, pintura y un póster que lo encontró genial para adornar su habitación. Pago todo y volvió al dormitorio.

Al llegar vio en la entrada una maleta "ese debe ser mi compañero" avanzó hacia adentro y miró fijamente a su compañero.

-¿Gaara?- no podía creer que fuera su ex compañero del club de fútbol.

-¿Naruto?- el pelirrojo estaba igual de impresionado que el rubio. Quién iba a pensar que se encontrarían al otro extremo del mundo. Desde que ocurrió el incidente del beso, no volvieron a hablarse. Todo se había vuelto extraño e incómodo. Se evitaron, aunque si se veían se saludaban por cortesía.

-¿Qué haces aqui-ttebayo?- descargo su compra y ordenó todo.

-Pues estudiar, al igual que tú supongo-

-Cierto- se rasco una mejilla, dándose cuenta de la obviedad que dijo.

\- Vaya, no te había visto desde…- se quedó callado.

-Si, nunca lo hablamos-sus ojos azules se empañaron. Todo lo relacionado con Japón le daba nostalgia- mira ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos en el pasado? No tiene porqué ser incómodo aquí-

-Vale, olvidémoslo- así lo decidieron. Terminaron de ordenar al cuarto y fueron al comedor. Como ya era tarde, estaban dando la cena. Naruto decidió por un pan con un jamón y un café. No estaba acostumbrado a esa comida pero estaba hambriento. El pelirrojo se decidió por un pudín con un café con leche.

-Así que te gusta lo dulce- acotó el rubio. Estaban en una mesa.

-Me encantan, pero no le digas a nadie. Destruiría mi imagen de rudeza- dijo una broma para amenizar el ambiente. Eso consiguió que Naruto sonriera por primera vez desde que se fue de su hogar. A Gaara le causaba curiosidad la razón del porque se había ido de Japón y del porque se veía tan cabizbajo y triste.

_**Flashback**_

_Se habían conocido en primaria. Gaara era un chico muy retraído, no hablaba con nadie. Lo único que le interesaban eran los castillos de arena, por lo que cada recreo se le veía en el arenero haciendo sus esculturas y castillos. Por supuesto que los niños lo encontraban extraño y un fenómeno._

_Lo empezaron a molestar. Primero le decían sobrenombres crueles, después empezaron a desarmarlos sus castillos de arena. Se los pisoteaban y no lo dejaban en paz. Al pasar el tiempo las burlas se fueron intensificando cada vez más. Ya no solo lo molestaban en los recreos, si no también en clases. Le escondían el uniforme de deporte, le daban vuelta su mochila y esparcían sus útiles por toda la escuela, le rompían los cuadernos, le garabateaban palabras obscenas y burlas. Incluso llegaron a lo físico, propinándole golpes y patadas por doquier._

_Todo eso hizo que Gaara guardara odio dentro de su corazón. Paso de ser un niño tímido, retraído pero alegre a uno con odio, enojado y triste. Ya ni si quiera quería ir a clases, pero su padre lo obligaba a ir. Jamás le importo que le estuviera pasando a su hijo. Tenía hermanos pero ellos no lo tomaban en cuenta, vivían su propio mundo ( no podía culparlos, eran niños al igual que el)_

_Pronto llegó un niño nuevo a la escuela. Un chico llamado Uzumaki Naruto. Rubio, ojos claros y con piel bronceada. Era muy simpático y alegre, no le costó nada hacer buenas migas con sus nuevos compañeros. Pero prontamente se dio cuenta de todo el bullying que le hacían al pelirrojo. Esto no le gusto para nada. Empezó a golpear a cada persona que le hiciera algo a Gaara._

_Un día, después de un combate Gaara se acercó a Naruto. El chico rubio estaba sentado en el suelo, lleno de moretones y muy agotado. _

_-¿Por qué me defiendes?-_

_-Porque lo que hacen está mal-ttebayo-_

_-¿Ttebayo?-_

_-Es una muletilla que se me pegó de mi madre hejjeje- son risa era luminosa. Lograban calmar el corazón del pelirrojo._

_-Gracias-dijo sinceramente._

_-No hay de que. Por cierto ¿Seamos amigos?- Así empezó su amistad. Para Naruto fue tan solo un amigo mas, pero para Gaara fue el héroe que lo saco de toda esa oscuridad._

_Su amistad perduró en el tiempo, pero se hizo más lejana cuando el pelirrojo tuvo que cambiarse de colegio por el trabajo de su padre. Fueron tan solo dos años, pero en ese lapso, supo que el rubio se había alejado y ya no lo consideraba un amigo cercano._

_Supo que el ojiazul se había metido en el club de fútbol y el también se postuló. Quería volver a retomar su amistad, quería pasar más tiempo junto al rubio. Allí siguieron haciendo buenas migas, saludándose y encontrándose un par de veces a tomar un refresco. Siempre estuvo atento a todo lo que le ocurría a Naruto, siempre queriendo ayudarlo en cualquier cosa. Pero nada volvió a ser como antaño, aunque era feliz con tal de verlo y sentir su presencia cerca._

_Cuando lo vio tan cabizbajo ese fatídico día, después del entrenamiento, no dudó en acercarse a él y preguntarle cuál era el problema._

_-Falta de experiencia- había pronunciado y él le ayudó sin chistar. Haría cualquier cosa por Naruto.. También fue su primer beso. Sintió una explosión de sensaciones nuevas. Le encantó sentir la respiración agitada del piel canela. Como sus manos traviesas intentaban tocar la piel ajena, esa lengua suave y exploradora, esos labios dulces y esas mejilla sonrojadas._

_Lastima que llegó ese tipo pelinegro y arruinó todo el momento. Pero por como actuó el rubio, supo que ese hombre era el dueño del corazón de Naruto. Eso le hizo sentir celoso y muy confundido. _

_Al llegar a la escuela al otro día, todo había cambiado. El rubio lo evitaba ¿Qué había pasado? Su corazón estaba demasiado triste por eso. No quería separarse otra vez de Naruto. Hablo con su hermano, Kankuro. Quién era dos años mayor que él y tenía mucha más experiencia en estos temas. (Su relación había mejorado mucho después de que el conoció a Naruto, sus hermanos lo empezaron a aceptar y querer)_

_-Te gusta- dijo como veredicto final. Esto le sorprendió al pelirrojo. Jamás pensó sentir esto por su amigo, pero ahora todo tenía sentido. Lamentablemente se dio cuenta tarde. Naruto ya se había enamorado de alguien más. Averiguo qué ese hombre se llamaba Sasuke. Debía admitir que era un chico guapo._

_Se resigno, no podía competir con alguien así. Además si le decía sobre sus sentimientos iba a terminar de matar su amistad con el rubio. Decidió irse lejos, lo más lejos posible del ojo azul para poder olvidarlo. _

_Inglaterra parecía un país lo bastante lejano y tenía la carrera que él quería. Pedagogía. Quería ayudar a los niños y que estos se sintieran en un ambiente seguro para poder aprender. No quería que nadie volviera a pasar lo mismo que él había pasado._

_Pero su sorpresa fue aún mayor al encontrarse al rubio en este lado del charco. ¿Era una señal del destino? ¿Podría decirle al fin sus sentimientos? _

-Es extraño comer pan a la cena- acotó el rubio.

-Era de esperarse si ibas a venir a un país occidental- ese comentario volvió a hundir el ánimo del rubio-¿No esperabas venir a occidente, verdad?-

-No- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. El pelirrojo odiaba verlo así por lo que cambió de tema.

-No te preocupes, también puedes conseguir comida japonesa ¿Te gustaba el ramen, verdad?- eso hizo que se le iluminarán los ojos.

-¿Hay ramen?-

-Claro, hay un puesto de comida japonesa cerca del campus. Después podemos ir a verlo-

-Claro-ttebayo- había vuelto esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. Comieron y se dirigieron a su habitación. Allí charlaron de cosas banales. Pero sobre todo de fútbol(el gran tema que tenían en común) e hicieron planes para ver partidos de fútbol del equipo de este lugar. Pronto fue la hora de dormir.

**Japón**

Su departamento se había vuelto inmenso desde la partida del chico. Veía las paredes de un color grisáceo que ahora odiaba, los sillones negros y ese cuarto de huéspedes que ahora estaba vacío. Parecía que estuviera envuelto en oscuridad y tristeza.

Su mente no dejaba de recordarle todo los hermosos momentos que compartieron juntos y la horrible persona que era, por el simple hecho de quererlo. Se suponía que el era el adulto maduro y capaz de tomar las mejores decisiones, pero el amor lo cegó.

No podía acallar esos pensamientos por el mismo por lo que encontró un tipo de anestesia; el alcohol. Tomaba día y noche, ya ni si quiera iba a trabajar, no le importaba lo que pudiera pasarles a las empresas ni a el mismo. Lo único que quería era borrar esas voces de su cabeza que le recordaban todo los errores y pecados que había cometido con aquel niño.

¿Pero estaba mal haberse enamorado?¿Él había obligado a Naruto a querer esa relación? ¿A hacer cosas indebidas? No podía decirlo claramente, ahora solo veía el lado malo de las cosas.

Itachi veía como su hermano estaba de mal en peor. Lo primero que hizo fue llevarlo a un centro de tratamiento del alcoholismo. No podía ser normal que no comiera y lo único que tomara sería vino, whisky o algún otro destilado.

Tuvo que tomar medidas drásticas. Primero dejar a cargo a otra persona de la empresa. Sasuke no estaba capacitado para tal tarea. Segundo tuvo que dejarlo internado, porque también sufría de una severa depresión. Tercero tuvo que votar cada botella de alcohol del departamento y limpiarlo de cualquier otra sustancia potencialmente adictiva. Cuarto, tuvo que acompañarlo y hacer terapia en conjunto.

Esto último fue lo más difícil porque tuvieron que poner sobre la mesa todos los sentimientos que no se habían dicho durante muchos años.

-Me sentí abrumado cuando murieron mis padres-dijo el Uchiha menor- porque tuve que hacerme cargo de todo y era tan joven. Tenía sueños ¿Sabes?- le recriminó.

-Lo siento hermano. Pero yo no podía ser presidente de esa empresa, la odiaba. Mi padre lo único que le importaba era que yo estudiará y lo remplazará cuando él fuera muy viejo. ¿Sabes toda la presión que sentía?-

-Nadie te pedía que fueras el presidente, si no que me ayudarás un poco. Yo lo hice por ti, yo sabía cuánto odiabas el cargo-

-Lo siento, fui un egoísta. Además me había enamorado…no me importaba nada más-

-Lo sé, insisto. Por eso lo hice, por ti- era un buen hermano menor, por eso lo amaba con locura- sé que se siente estar enamorado- sus ojos volvieron a aguarse.

-Sasuke-

-Déjame decirte todo. Nunca explique nada- Itachi le hizo un gesto de cabeza para que continuará con su relato- Al principio todo este asunto fue un dolor en el trasero. Yo no sabía cómo cuidar a otro ser vivo, jamás había convivido con otra persona ni nada por el estilo. Después de la muerte de mis padres, reconozco haberme vuelto más apático. Es que no podía volver a amar a alguien y que este se fuera de mi lado, me daba pánico- Una punzada de culpabilidad sintió el Uchiha mayor- Pero este niño era tan alegre y le encantaba intrusear en mi vida. Nadie había demostrado tanto interés en mi persona.

Al principio, claro lo rechazaba e intentaba poner un muro ,pero poco a poco este se fue haciendo hueco en mi. Conversábamos y era entretenido- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro-Entendí que todo estaba mal, cuando Naruto trajo a un amigo pelirrojo y se besaron. Justo ese día salí temprano del trabajo, los atrapé con las manos en la masa. Me invadió la ira y los celos. Intente disimularlo, no soy tan patético para hacerle una escena a alguien que no tiene ninguna relación conmigo. Después de eso decidí realizar un viaje de negocios. Me haría bien estar lejos de ese rubio cabeza hueca, pero fue peor. No dejaba de pensar en el, por lo que termine mi trabajo y me vine. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a un montón de críos, borrachos en mi departamento. Vi a Naruto en un estado deplorable, por lo que subí y lo bañé para que se le quitará la borrachera pero…¿Sabes lo que dijo estando ebrio?-

-¿Qué?-

-Que me amaba, que no podía corresponder los sentimientos de un tal Gaara. No sabes lo feliz y culpable que me hizo sentir esa palabras. Al otro día lo confronte y efectivamente el tenía sentimientos amorosos por mí. Me decidí de ser honesto con el, de decirle que también lo quería. Aunque también le dije que no lo tocaría hasta que cumpliera 18. ¿Eso estaba bien, no?- su hermano asintió. Si todo hubiera sido así, quizás…- pero Naruto me convenció, me dijo que me amaba que quería estar conmigo. Que él había decidido estar conmigo, yo no lo había obligado a nada. Él sabía lo que hacía y estaba en sus cincos sentidos al tomar esa decisión ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Itachi? ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú?-

-Yo…-no sabía que responder ¿Estaba mal si el chico en cuestión había dado su consentimiento?

-Señor Uchiha, lamentablemente ante la ley eso se considera pedofilia- acotó el terapeuta- si Naruto hubiera sido mayor de edad, no habría habido ningún problema-

-Lo sé-

-Pero entiendo que ustedes se amén. Quizás en un tiempo más podría ser correcta su relación-

\- Ya no se podrá- la tristeza embargo al pelinegro menor- el se ha ido lejos. Debe estar dolido por mi indiferencia en los últimos días-

-Entonces le haría bien cerrar los ciclos y perdonarse-

-Si- Itachi lo miraba. Entendía el tema de la ley y lo que conllevaba los actos de su hermano pero también entendía el amor y las locuras que uno puede cometer con el.

-Sasuke- este posó la mirada en su hermano- te comprendo. Lo más probable que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero debes entenderme a mí también y del porque tome esta decisión tan drástica . Lo mejor era alejarlos y que pudieran sanar sus heridas estando lejos del otro. Quizás más adelante se vuelvan a encontrar y allí yo no te detendré-

-Enriendo, pero no deja de doler-

-Por eso vienen a terapia. Para poder sanar y volver a la vida que tenían- iba a ser un camino largo y doloroso, pero con terapia tenían una oportunidad de sanar, perdonarse y seguir adelante con sus vidas.


	9. Deseo, mala relación y decisiones

**Naruto**

Su vida era tranquila y aburrida. Estudiaba a más no poder, como nunca lo hizo en su vida. Las clases eran impartidas en ingles por lo que le costaba trabajo entender todas las materias. Por suerte se había hecho muy amigo de Gaara, quien entendía el idioma al derecho y al revés.

Los dos compartían cuarto, por lo que no era difícil juntarse y estudiar juntos. Habían comprado una pequeña mesa de centro que les servía para ese propósito.

-Naruto, escucha esto es sencillo. Solo debes poner este número acá y te va a dar el resultado- El pelirrojo tenía una paciencia sobre humana, ya que por más veces que el rubio preguntase la materia, el con una sonrisa le respondía las veces que fueran necesarias.

-Odio las matemáticas-ttebayo-Posó su cabeza en su cuaderno. Le frustraba tener que aprender matemáticas y más aún cuando las clases eran en un idioma extranjero. Como quisiera que Sasuke estuviera a su lado. De seguro que le enseñaría todo mejor que sus profesores.

Gaara vio como la semblante del ojiazul cambió. Sus ojos se ennegrecieron y se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Estaría pensando en Sasuke? Odiaba verlo así, sin vida y lleno de tristeza.

Se puso de pie y se fue a sentar al lado de Naruto. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y se quedó ahí, abrazándolo en silencio.

-¿Gaara?-

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- Sus defensas cayeron y se permitió ese momento de debilidad, en los brazos de Gaara. Lo rodeó también y se quedó allí, con la cabeza hundida en el pecho ajeno. Como añoraba sentirse amado, querido y deseado.

Al terminar el abrazo los dos se vieron a los ojos. El pelirrojo posó una mano en la mejilla canela del chico. La acarició con sus dedos, suavemente. Naruto tomó con su mano la mano ajena y la acercó a sus labios, posando un tierno beso en ellas. Fue un gesto leve pero Gaara sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la espalda. Lo deseaba y veía como el rubio le correspondía.

Naruto se acercó al rostro albino y lo beso en la boca. Fue un beso demandante, cargado de pasión y lujuria. Sin chistarlo el ojiturquesa le correspondió con la misma intensidad. Pronto la ropa empezó a estorbar. Volaron camisetas, pantalones y bóxer. Se tocaban con urgencia y desesperación. Naruto dejó a la vista su tierno trasero y Gaara supo que hacer.

Las embestidas fueron bestiales, llenas de gemidos y suspiros. El pelirrojo estaba tan inmerso en el placer que le recorría, que no supo cuando el cuerpo debajo suyo empezó a gimotear y a tener pequeños espasmos. Abrió los ojos y lo que observó le dejó helado.

Naruto, su Naruto estaba llorando. Pero no era cualquier llanto, era un llanto de dolor y de amargura. Detuvo al instante su acción y le pregunto que si estaba bien, que si había hecho algo malo, pero la respuesta fue un puñal que le atravesó el corazón.

-¿Qué hice?-decía entre llanto y más llanto. Su rubio se arrepentía. Había encontrado ese acto horrendo e impuro. Gaara se vistió rápidamente y se fue al baño del campus. Abrió el grifo y se puso debajo de él, debía limpiar la suciedad que poseía y que había mancillado a su rubio.

Para él pelirrojo, lo que hicieron, era el reflejo de todos los sentimientos ocultos que había mantenido durante años por Naruto y del cuidado que le profesaba. Para el ojiazul había sido el peor error de su vida y la prueba viviente de que ya no iba a ser solo de Sasuke, que alguien más había profanado su cuerpo.

Era tonto pensar así y Naruto lo sabía. Por una parte quería volver a sentirse amado y deseado, le hacía falta hacer el amor con alguien pero ese alguien debía ser Sasuke o si no, no funcionaba.

Ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo entre ellos. Se alejaron otra vez y no volvieron a tocar el tema, otra vez. Gaara estaba desgarrado, no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sentirse mal por lo que hizo. Pidió cambio de cuarto. Naruto volvía a la soledad absoluta, esa que sintió cuando sus padres murieron.

¿Llegaría Sasuke a salvarle como lo había hecho? Sabía la respuesta de esa pregunta, pero no le gustaba. Tampoco le gustaba su situación actual, odiaba estar solo y sentirse así. Decidió conocer más gente, salir a fiestas y divertirse.

Lo bueno de lo que pasó con Gaara, es que ya no le importaba meterse con otros. Ya estaba manchado, por lo que no empeoraría su situación. Intentó buscar en otros brazos el calor que le daba Sasuke, esos besos fogosos, esas manos traviesas, grandes y exploradoras. Ese aroma a hombre que tanto lo excitaba. Pero nadie era así, aunque por unas horas se sentía deseado.

Sentía que era el centro del mundo de esa persona, hasta que la magia terminaba. Venía el orgasmo, ponerse la ropa y salir del cuarto de hotel que estuviera. Pero por algún periodo de tiempo se sentía importante.

En el campus empezó a circular rumores de que él era "una Geisha" que por un modesto precio podías pasar la noche con un hombre oriental, guapo y misterioso. No te decía el nombre real, tampoco te dedicaba palabras, simplemente tenías sexo y ya.

-Algunos dicen que en Japón trabajaba como prostituto-

-Yo escuché que vino aquí arrancando de un amor prohibido-

-¿También lo hará con mujeres?-

-Dicen que lo hace rico-

-Que la chupa como nadie-

-Un amigo mío estuvo con él, pero dice que al final lo encontró llorando en el baño-

-Sí, un amigo mío también dijo algo así. Unas gotas le cayeron en su rostro cuando la Geisha lo estaba cabalgando-

Gaara se sentía tan indignado por todas las habladurías que decían sobre su rubio que no le quedó más remedio que averiguar que pasaba. Le dieron los datos de la "Geisha"

-Debes ir a la habitación 150 del hotel Victoria, en la calle Baker Street- le dijo un chico y él fue allá. Nervioso tocó la puerta y lo recibió el ojiazul. ¿Era su Naruto? ¿Es el mismo chico que conoció en primaria?

-Era verdad-murmuró. Vio a su hermoso rubio envuelto en un kimono esperando a su próximo cliente. ¿Pero que le había pasado? Salió corriendo de allí y del campus. No soportaba la verdad, tampoco el hecho de que todo había empezado por el- si tan solo…no lo hubiéramos hecho- se echó de rodillas en un parque y lloró. Por él y el rubio.

-0000000-

Terminó su carrera y por ende también la beca que lo había mantenido en ese país. Regresaría a Japón después de 5 largos años. Pero ya nada era igual, no quería seguir lo que había estudiado ganaba mucho dinero haciendo de "Geisha" Sus clientes le rogaban que se quedara pero no podía, no tenía la Visa que le permitía estar en Inglaterra.

-Les prometo volver-les decía, pero no tenía idea de qué hacer con su vida. Sin pensarlo mucho subió a un avión y se embarcó a su país natal. Pero una cosa tenía claro, ya nada le importaba en su vida. Desde hace 5 años todo había perdido color.

**Sasuke**

La terapia fue dura y cruel. Tuvo que aceptar sentimientos que tenía guardados en su corazón desde hace años, perdonar y olvidar. Fue un proceso tedioso pero agradecía haberlo pasado con su hermano.

Entendió que Naruto ya no podía estar en su vida, que su relación fue mala para el rubio. Lo había forzado a hacer cosas que no eran apropiadas para su edad. Lo hizo madurar antes de tiempo y lo había expuesto a situaciones peligrosas.

-Nuestra relación fue mala- se repetía y su corazón se calmaba.

Se cambió de departamento, ya que por recomendación de su terapeuta tuvo que deshacerse de todo lo que le recordaba el pecado cometido. En esas cuatro paredes había amado, odiado, tocado, besado y admirado aquel niño con los ojos color zafiro. Consiguió un piso cerca de donde estaba su hermano. Allí podrían verse más seguido y apoyarse aún más.

Otro cambio que agregó a su vida fue delegar su trabajo por completo. Si bien el seguiría siendo el CEO de la empresa, ya no tendría que ir presencial. Tendría a una persona a cargo, el solo supervisaría cada decisión que se quisiera tomar, de lejos.

Intentó tener un hobbie. El trote le parecía una buena manera de mantener su mente ocupada, pero descubrió que odiaba ir a los parques. Lo otro fue tocar guitarra, pero sus dedos eran torpes y sin gracia. Pintar parecía lo ideal hasta que supo que odiaba mancharse y marchar su ropa en el proceso. Pasaba más rabia que alegría.

\- Lo que necesitas es salir y conocer gente no un hobbie- le dio como consejo su hermano y este le hizo caso. Su hermano era la voz de la razón y no podía equivocarse en nada ¿no?

-Nuestra relación fue mala- se repetía y su corazón se calmaba.

No sabía por dónde empezar, pero no fue necesario empezar. Al ir a un bar cualquiera, conoció a una chica agradable. Su cabello rojo destacaba en ese lúgubre lugar. Sus ojos del mismo color que un rubí lo observaban con benevolencia y sin prejuicio. Su esbelta figura resaltaba con ese hermoso vestido color negro ajustado.

-Mi nombre es Karin ¿y tú?- como se dijo no fue necesario empezar a conocer gente. Simplemente Karin llego a su vida y este se conformó. Era linda y agradable ¿Había algo más que pedir?

-Nuestra relación fue mala-se repetía y su corazón se calmaba.

Tener sexo con la pelirroja fue una experiencia vacía. Su piel suave no la sentía igual que el tacto de cierta piel canela. Su cabello era sedoso pero no olía a limón como cierta cabellera rubia. Sus gemidos eran altos y claros, no llenos de vergüenza y sutiles como cierto chico. Tenía caderas prominentes, figura redonda y delicada. No era como la de cierto adolecente, tosca y masculina.

-Nuestra relación fue mala- se repetía y su corazón se calmaba.

Solo sentía paz en su corazón. Ya no sentía esa gran culpa que le apresaba el corazón, ni el gran miedo que lo paralizaba, ni si quiera el gran temor del "qué dirán" Su vida avanzaba, día tras día como un río avanza por la selva o el prado. Lento, tranquilo y aburrido.

Fue hasta al mercado central en busca de sus preciados tomates. Estaba en su puesto habitual eligiéndolos, cuando a la lejanía, en la multitud vio una cabellera rubia. Quiso ignorarla con todas sus fuerzas pero sus pies se movieron solos. Esquivó la gente que se arremolinaba en los puestos, llego tan cerca que pudo verlo bien…no podía ser.

-Nuestra relación fue mala, nuestra relación fue mala-

El chico se dio vuelta y vio esos dos ojos color océano, esa piel bronceada y esas inconfundibles marcas en su mejilla. Se quedó estático viendo aquel espejismo, ese sueño. Debía ser. Naruto estaba en Inglaterra estudiando ¿no?

-Nuestra relación fue mala-pero esta vez esa frase, no calmó su corazón.

**Deidara e Itachi.**

Deidara fue un niño con una infancia normal, nada fuera de lo común. Tan normal que llegaba ser aburrida. Ir al colegio, hacer los deberes, juntarse con sus amigos e ir a su casa, todo aburrido. ¿Qué le faltaba en su vida? Pues arte, eso le faltaba.

Vio como un chico pelinegro, alto y con ojos profundos sacaba una foto ¿A qué? Pues a nada importante. Eran aves volando por un parque. La luz del sol era cálida, luminosa y lleva de vida. Los árboles danzaban alrededor ¿Qué podía tener aquello de especial?

-¿Puedo verla?- se acercó y vio esa fotografía. Sus ojos se agrandaron y brillaron. La escena era simple pero logró, a través de su cámara captar la belleza de la simplicidad.

-Es…-

-¿Hermosa?- el rubio bufó. Algo malo debía tener aquel adonis. Una actitud de mierda, eso era.

-Cretino- el pelinegro se rió. "Tan honesto" pensó. Parecía del tipo de persona que decía lo que pensaba sin tapujo alguno.

-Puedes venir al estudio si quieres-le entregó una tarjeta. Era un pequeño estudio de arte, donde te enseñaban distintas disciplinas. No pensaba asistir pero la verdad es que quería ver una vez más a ese chico.

Pero encontró más que eso, encontró su pasión. La escultura.

Podía decir que Itachi lo era todo para él. Fue la persona que lo sacó del aburrimiento y la monotonía de su vida, quien lo apoyó al momento de decirles a sus padres que iba a ser escultor y lo echaron de la casa por su decisión. Fue el Uchiha quien quiso compartir un piso para aminorar gastos. Fue el quien le hizo sentir un calor en el estómago y un deje de alegría en su amargado corazón.

-Es amor-le dijo riendo el Uchiha. Pronto se hicieron novios, nadie los aceptaba, solo se tenían entre ellos. Itachi lo entendía como nadie en el mundo. Bastaba una mirada para saber qué era lo que el rubio quería (y aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente, eso lo hacía inmensamente feliz)

¿Entonces porque se estaba comportando así últimamente? ¿Tan distinto, tan distante?

-¿Pero que me estás diciendo?-

-Nada solo estaba pensando ¿Habrá sido correcto lo que hicimos?-

-¿Me estas cuestionando? Itachi, es mi primo-

-Lo sé-

-Es menor-

-Lo sé-

-¿Entonces?-

-Solo digo que si fue lo correcto o no- Jamás, en los años que llevaban juntos había cuestionado su forma de actuar, porque sabía que Itachi lo comprendía como nadie ¿Entonces por qué ahora? Pero no se detuvo ahí, fue de mal en peor. Ya casi ni lo veía por esas estúpidas terapias y ni si quiera le contaba cómo le iba. ¿Había obrado mal? ¿Había tomado una mala decisión en separarlos? Pero su primo era un menor de edad… ¿Pero era razón suficiente por romper una relación?

-¿Fue una mala decisión, Itachi?-

-No lo sé-contestaba el pelinegro- espero que no-por primera vez en meses se abrazaron otra vez. Deidara lo había extrañado. Lloró en su pecho, lloró por la situación que estaba viviendo, lloró por Naruto y lo mal que lo debe estar pasando en un país extranjero. Lloró por Sasuke y su corazón roto. Lloró por las malas decisiones, los males de amores y por la indiferencia.

-Si lo fue-dijo el rubio al terminar de desahogarse.

-Sí, si lo fue-segundo el pelinegro. Pero no hicieron nada, se quedaron mirando hacia las estrellas.


	10. Encuentro inesperado

**Sasuke**

Cuando lo tuvo en frente sintió como si su sangre se helara y dejara de correr por sus venas. Su corazón latía como loco ¿De verdad después de 5 años lo tenía al frente suyo? Parecía un sueño o más bien una pesadilla.

Pero ese cabello dorado sin forma, despeinado y libre. Esos ojos zafiro con destellos de alegría, aunque ahora eran un pozo profundo de agua oscuro, muertos y sin vida. Esa piel canela con olor joven y vigoroso. Esas marcas en las mejillas, como si fuera un gato o un zorrito, eran inconfundibles. Era él.

-Naruto- por fin su boca había podido pronunciar alguna palabra. Sentía su lengua pastosa y seca.

El chico lo miro de arriba abajo, lo observó un tiempo hasta pronunciar palabra.

-¿Te conozco?- fue como si lo hubieran apuñalado en el corazón. ¿No lo recordaba? ¿Tanto había cambiado, que no lo reconocía? ¿No significó nada la relación que tuvieron? La cabeza le empezó a dar vueltas y doler. Había sido un golpe muy bajo por parte del rubio.

-So…soy Sasuke- dijo más bien en un susurro. Sentía como toda la fuerza lo abandonaba. No estaba preparado para afrontar esta situación, pero su cuerpo se movió solo al verlo entre medio de la multitud, por el mercado.

-Ah-fue la única respuesta del rubio. Actuaba con dolorosa indiferencia.

-…- no pudo decir nada más. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del lugar, huyendo de toda esa horrorosa situación. No pensaba que Naruto lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos, pero tampoco se plantó la posibilidad que lo odiara o mucho peor, que hubiera olvidado el hermoso tiempo que habían compartido juntos.

¿Pero que esperaba? Él había sido un cobarde, no defendió su amor ni impidió que Naruto se mudará a Inglaterra. Pero el chico debía ponerse en su lugar, él era una persona mayor que le estaba provocando daño a un menor de edad. No podía defender lo indefendible.

Llegó hasta su casa, cerró la puerta y se encerró en su pieza. Lloraba por ese maldito encuentro. Maldijo a su cuerpo que lo había traicionado, pero sobre todo maldijo a su estúpido corazón que seguía amándolo.

**Itachi**

El sentimiento de culpa que sentía su corazón crecía con el pasar de los años. Se sentía horrible por lo que le había hecho a su hermano. Si bien la edad era un factor, Naruto no era un niño que no estuviera en su sano juicio ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente se habían enamorado y con su pareja había destruido esa relación.

En vez de separarlos, debían haber esperado que Naruto fuera legal. Sólo faltaban meses ¿Tan terrible era? Pero su novio había metido presión, se había vuelto loco por toda la situación y en parte lo entendía. Era su primo, su responsabilidad. Cualquier cosa que le ocurriese al rubio menor, era culpa de Deidara.

Pero eso no le quitaba la culpa que le carcomía las entrañas, pensar en el que hubiera pasado si hubiera ovado diferente. Hizo lo que hizo y ya estaba. Eso provocaba estragos en su vida, se estaban alejando poco a poco, como pareja. Y él sabía que era culpa enteramente de él,

Por todos estos sentimientos que tenía guardado, tendía a quedarse callado, a alejarse y no hablar con su rubio. Por supuesto esto frustraba a Deidara y terminaban peleando más de lo normal. Sabía que se notaba que estaba intentando poner una pared entre él y el rubio mayor y se sentía mal. Pero es que se sentía como la mierda y mal hermano, quería estar solo con su depresión.

-No es tu culpa- le decía su hermano, pero para el era difícil creerlo sobre todo al mirar al rostro del Uchiha menor y ver esos ojos vacío, esa piel casi traslucida carente de brillo. Su hermano es una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue cuando estaba con el Uzumaki.

-00000000-

Un día cuando él y Deidara se encontraban en la casa arreglando unas cosas pendientes, tocaron el timbre. Les pareció extraño, pero de igual manera fueron a abrir. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa de encontrar a Naruto en el portal.

-Primo- dijo Deidara. Este emocionado, iba a abrazar al ojiazul pero lo rechazo cortésmente.

-Toma- le pasó un sobre. Al abrirlo vieron que contenía una absurda cantidad de dinero.

-¿Y esto?- pregunto Deidara.

-Es todo el dinero que has invertido en mi, te lo devuelvo para no deberte nada- su tono era de furia contenida y muy despectivo. Se notaba que estaba enojado con su primo y con Itachi.

-Pero no es necesario, sabes que lo hago porque te quiero- se podía leer doblemente esa frase.

-Ja-se río falsamente- si, claro quererme-

-¿Podemos hablar?- primera vez había hablado el pelinegro mayor.

-No tengo nada que discutir con ustedes, yo me iré ahora y jamás nos veremos- con esto dio media vuelta y camino hacia la calle. Itachi desesperado fue al encuentro del rubio. Al alcanzarlo lo tomo de la muñeca y le dijo un par de palabras.

-Naruto, sé que estás enojado pero escúchame- el otro se zafó del agarre del mayor y se quedo esperando las palabras del Uchiha- nos arrepentimos, estuvo mal lo que hicimos. Perdónanos, pero no sabíamos cómo manejar esa situación-

-Ya no tiene caso decir esas palabras- desvió la mirada.

-Lo se, pero entiende que todo lo hicimos desde el punto de vista de alguien que te quiere y que quiere a Sasuke- pudo notar que se tenso al escuchar el nombre de su hermano menor. _"se deben haber encontrado"_ pensó.

-…- no hubo respuesta. Pronto sus ojos zafiro se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo evitar que estás rodarán por sus mejillas. Itachi procedió a abrazarlo y consolarlo, sabía todo lo que había soportado aquel niño, toda la traición y rabia que debió haber sentido. Lo condujo a un parque cercano, le compro una botella de café y se sentaron en un banco.

-Dime cómo has estado Naruto- El chico se encogió de hombros

-Ha sido duro, estar lejos de todo lo que conoces- esas palabras le dolieron a Itachi en el corazón.

-Te pagaré terapia, necesitas sacar todo y empezar desde cero-

-Gracias- le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. La primera que daba desde que llegó a Japón.

-Nosotros fuimos y arreglamos varias cosas que estaban mal- tanteo el terreno, intentando no nombrar a su hermano.

-Yo igual tengo bastante mierda acumulada- Itachi no contesto, incitando que siguiera contando- lastime a un amigo. Nos acostamos y yo llore, fue lo peor- Itachi le puso una mano en el hombro, brindando apoyo para que contará las cosas- pero eso no fue lo peor que sucedió, yo…..- le daba vergüenza contar esta parte de su vida- empecé a tomar un mal camino-

-Cuando yo era adolescente me pelee con mis padres, jamás nos reconciliamos del todo y ellos al tiempo después murieron en un accidente- el rubio se sorprendió por el repentino relato del Uchiha- me sentía tan culpable que empecé a beber, salir a bares y liarme con gente. Me acostaba con todo el mundo, gratis- había empezado ese relato para brindarle valor al rubio para que continuará con su historia, diciendo "hey, todos somos humanos y necesitamos una salida, algo que nos haga sentir bien. Para algunos es la droga, el trago o el sexo"

-Yo si cobraba-

-Esta bien, yo fui un poco más idiota- sonrieron tristemente.

-Pero quiero salir de eso, quiero sentirme bien. Estoy cansado de sentirme triste, con rabia o mal-

-Yo te ayudaré, no te preocupes- sabía que podía confiar en Itachi. Siempre lo vio como un hermano confiable- oye Naruto, respecto a mi hermano….-

-Lo vi- hubo un pequeño silencio- pero no pude hablarle, respondí evasivamente y a la defensiva. Estoy aún enojado con el, aunque entiendo del porqué de sus acciones, no quita lo cobarde que fue-

-El se siente culpable, yo fui a las sesiones con él y fue horrible-

\- No sé qué hacer con ese tema. Lo mejor sería que no nos encontráramos- pero Itachi pensaba diferente. El era de la idea de que debían estar juntos, que el amor seguía ahí. Sólo debían hablar y perdonarse. Y eso era el paso más difícil. Itachi aceptó la decisión del chico y no quiso insistir más en el tema.

-¿Dónde te estas quedando?-

-En un pequeño departamento a unas cuadras de aquí- Itachi se ofreció ir a dejarlo y este acepto.

Caminando, no se dieron cuenta que una figura los miraba de reojo. Era Sasuke quien observaba perplejo la escena ¿Qué hacía su hermano, con su ex novio, juntos? Y eso que había demostrado tanto desinterés al momento que se encontraron. ¿Por qué ahora estaba con Itachi? ¿Habían mantenido contacto durante los años, que el rubio estuvo en Inglaterra? ¿Se veían frecuentemente, ahora que él estaba en Japón? Muchas dudas atormentaban a su corazón, le dolió un poco aquella interacción, pero no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas. El confiaba en su hermano y quería creer que no era nada "se encontraron por casualidad y ya"

**Sasuke**

Pero las interacciones no cesaron. Frecuénteme se encontraba a su hermano y a Naruto conviendo. Se les veía caminando y conversando amenamente por las calles de Konoha. Por alguna extraña y bizarra razón esto molestaba mucho a Sasuke

¿Por qué no podía ser el quien estuviera hablando y caminando con el rubio? ¿Por qué había optado por salir con su hermano? ¿Estarán saliendo? esas palabras hicieron que detuviera la tarea que estaba haciendo, una ira sorda lo invadió. Podía sentir un pesar en el estómago. No podía ser… el Uchiha mayor estaba con Deidara. Pronto sintió su sangre menos caliente y se calmó.

-Nos dimos un tiempo-esa fue la respuesta del rubio mayor al preguntarle por su hermano.

-¿Un tiempo?-

-Sí, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas y yo también. Ha sido un poco deprimente estar juntos humm-

-¿Y dónde está ahora?-

-Creo que en un departamento en el centro, no lo sé Sasuke-esa conversación se notaba que molestaba a Deidara, pero no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de que le dijera el paradero de su hermano.

-¿No te dijo nada?-

-¿Por qué no le preguntas tú mismo? Es tu hermano, maldita sea-le cerró la puerta en la cara del Uchiha. Suspiro, ya sabía que el rubio mayor era bastante hermético respecto a lo que le pasaba y sus sentimientos. No le iba a contar nada a lo que respecta de su relación con su hermano. Tendría que averiguarlo el mismo ¿Pero cómo lo haría sin parecer sospechoso? Sintió que lo mejor que podía hacer era enfrenta la situación y hablar con ellos para aclarar todo.

**Naruto**

Empezó a ir a terapia. Itachi lo acompañaba en todo el proceso. No fue fácil, se abrieron heridas viejas que todavía no habían sanado por completo, pero que había optado por olvidar e intentar pasar página. Aunque todo eso sirve para entrar en un proceso de sanación y perdón.

Sabía que no estaba listo para volver a ver a Sasuke. Eso significaba que debía enfrentar toda la situación y todavía no tenía las fuerzas para ello, pero el destino era cruel con él y lo mandaba a los leones sin protección.

Un día, en las tantas salidas con Itachi, se encontraron con Sasuke. Este parecía bastante molesto y muy serio.

-Itachi, Naruto-saludo parcamente.

-Hermano ¿Cómo estás?- Sasuke les envió una mirada despectiva.

-Me encuentro bien, pero veo que no tanto como tú-

-Vamos, pero que dices-intentó aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había formado entre los tres.

-Naruto-este tragó duro. No quería enfrentarlo, no podía hacerlo. Pero tarde o temprano debían hablar.

-Sasuke- se armó de valor para poder pronunciar ese nombre otra vez.

-Debemos hablar-

-Lo sé- Itachi veía como por primera vez en años estos dos interactuaban y no parecía ir tan mal (había esperado golpes e insultos de ambas partes)- pero aun no puedo, debes darme tiempo-

-Entiendo-miró a su hermano-también tenemos que hablar-

-Sasuke, no es lo que piensas-conocía demasiado bien a su hermano para saber qué es lo que tenía en mente.

-Eso ya lo veremos-tomó del brazo a su hermano, se despidió del rubio y se dirigió a tener una charla con su hermano. El Uchiha mayor le aclaró la situación y el panorama al que se enfrentaba. Debía ser paciente con el rubio si quería volver a entablar una relación, de cualquier tipo.

-Está dolido-

-Lo sé, fui un idiota. Por ello debo pedirle perdón y exponerle mi punto de vista-

-No creas que te va a perdonar fácilmente-

-Lo tengo claro. Ni yo me perdonaría- Al verlo otra vez, su marchito corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Sintió esa sensación de calidez en su pecho, como antes- quiero estar con el hermano, creo que lo sigo amando-

-Debes ser perseverante-

-Lo haré-cuando un Uchiha quería algo, lo obtenía.


	11. El comienzo

-Muy bien, en la sesión de hoy le he pedido que viniera señor Deidara, puesto que yo sé que deben resolver varias cosas-partía diciendo la terapeuta.

-No, yo no creo eso hummm-estaba enojado, claro que sí. ¿Qué se creía ese mocoso? El, que tanto lo había querido y había protegido le pagaba insultándolo y devolviéndole el dinero de una forma muy descortés.

-No te hagas el idiota-le hablaba un rencoroso Naruto- sabes porqué estas aquí-

-¿Para hablar lo malagradecido que has sido conmigo? Yo que te di todo, que te protegí cuando nadie más lo hizo, que te pagaba el colegio, las cosas para el taller de futbol y tus gastos básicos- empezó furioso el rubio mayor.

-¿Malagradecido? Me arruinaste la vida-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Lo que hacían estaba mal, debía detenerlo a toda costa-

-SABES QUE ESTA MAL LO QUE HICISTE, BASTARDO- no podía contener la ira que emanaba del fondo de su ser.

-Fue la mejor decisión- ¿Realmente creía en sus propias palabras?- Necesitaba protegerte y cuidarte de todo eso. Tus padres me dejaron a cargo si te pasaba algo malo. ¿Con que cara los hubiera mirado si hubiera pasado esta situación?-

-Ellos no hubiera obrado como tú lo hiciste. Ellos hubieran entendido-aun le dolía cuando mencionaban a sus padres.

-No lo sabes. A pesar de todo, te di la mejor educación en un buen país-

-Destruiste mi relación con Sasuke-

-Sacaste una carrera universitaria, con ello puedes moverte en el mundo. No como yo, que solo soy un tonto escultor-

\- Me dio depresión al igual que a Sasuke-

-Aprendiste Ingles lo cual te servirá para desenvolverte laboralmente- intentaba justificarse y convencerse de que no había hecho las cosas mal. Deidara por sobre todas las cosas, era orgulloso y odiaba perder y equivocarse. Jamás pedía perdón ni tampoco admitía sus errores.

-La cagaste con Itachi-

-ESO YA LO SÉ- le habían tocado una fibra sensible. La situación con su novio lo tenía destruido- ¿Crees que no nos hemos arrepentido de esta maldita decisión? ¿Crees que solo tú sufriste en todo ese proceso? Itachi ya ni me miraba, ni me hablaba ni me tocaba- sentía como un nudo se estaba alojando en su garganta- pero no sabía qué hacer. No quería que te lastimaran, maldita sea- Esta situación lo estaba llevando al límite. ¿Se arrepentía? Claro que sí, pero no quería admitir la verdad. Iba a quedar como un débil y eso lo odiaba de sobremanera.

-Es que no me iba a lastimar. No por ser unos años mayor que yo. Yo sabía lo que hacía y tenía conciencia de mis actos, no era un crío-

-Ahora sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, dios. Destruí tantas cosas- el llanto fue inevitable. Las lágrimas le surcaban por las mejillas.

-Te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí, lo que hiciste no fue con una mala intención y lo entiendo- esas palabras habían sido sinceras. El no odiaba a su primo, solo había sentido mucha ira.

-Hubieras visto todo el daño que le provoqué a Itachi y Sasuke. Me odian, estoy seguro-

-No fue tu culpa, Deidara. Tu querías lo mejor para mí y para Sasuke. Pensaste que separándonos se iba a solucionar todo y no fue así. Al verlo otra vez, pude sentir como mi corazón revivía-admitía por primera vez- Itachi no te odia, simplemente se siente demasiado herido y necesitaba tiempo para sanar por si solo- Esas palabras lograron consolar al rubio mayor.

Siguieron peleando y debatiendo sus puntos. Entendieron que nadie hizo las cosas con maldad. De ahora en adelante, lo único que faltaba era alcanzar el perdón. Lo acompaño a un par de sesiones más de terapia, hasta que las cosas empezaron a avanzar por un buen camino, el futuro se veía prometedor para ambos. Su relación, por fin había empezado a sanar.

Itachi ya un poco más compuesto habló con su pareja. Le explicó lo que sentía y lo mucho que eso lastimaba al rubio, por ello había tomado la decisión de alejarse, pero que nunca lo había dejado de amar.

-Siempre serás mi rubio cabeza hueca- le tomo de la mano. Faltaba mucho para que pudieras ser como antes, pero iban a intentarlo porque se amaban. Irían a terapia e intentarían ser más abiertos respectos a sus sentimientos. El groso error que habían cometido era ese, no haber podido conversar con el otro respecto a lo que sentían y ahora pagaban las consecuencias.

-Por fin las cosas van bien con Naruto-decía el rubio y eso alegraba el corazón del Uchiha mayor. Le había tomado cariño al ojiazul. Lo veía como un segundo hermano menor y quería su bienestar.

-Es un buen chico y entendía del porqué de tu decisión aunque estaba muy dolido y enojado para deslumbrar aquello-

-Lo sé, hemos discutido un par de veces ese tema. Aunque no te mentiré, que la primera vez que lo escuché se me aligeró el corazón-

-Entiendo, relacionarme con Naruto, hizo que mi carga fuera menos pesada también. Aunque falta el tema con Sasuke- También había hablado con su hermano. Le había contado todo lo que sentía y este le había dicho que nunca lo había culpado. Tenía rabia, si pero más consigo mismo que con terceros. Total, él era un adulto que perfectamente podía haber evitado toda esa situación y no lo hizo _"solo por miedo"_

-Sí, será difícil pero creo que ellos pueden retomar su relación- Caminaban por un parque. Al principio habían comenzado con esas citas casuales, donde charlaban tomándose un café. Avanzaron hacia las citas más formales, los besos, abrazos y por último consumar la relación. Fue un proceso lleno de heridas, baches y obstáculos que sortear, pero ellos querían intentarlo. Itachi sabía con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, porque desde que se conocieron había aparecido un _"click"_ que no había sentido jamás con nadie (y claro que había tenido más relaciones) pero con Deidara todo fue distinto.

-Eres mi persona- había citado a su sería favorita. Greys anatomy.

-Tú también lo eres-le respondía el rubio, porque el sentía lo mismo. Desde que vio como podía hacer arte con tan solo una simple cámara, había quedado perdidamente enamorado.

-000000000-

Naruto no quiso hablar con Sasuke hasta tener las cosas claras. Ordeno bien sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Quería decirle lo que durante años había tenido guardado en su corazón, pero sin ánimo de pelear. Por lo que un día, al pasar varios meses, el rubio citó al pelinegro a un parque para que charlaran.

El primer encuentro había sido incómodo, pero este lo era aún más. Estaban sentados en un banco sin decirse nada, un silencio reinaba en lugar. Nadie sabía cómo empezar, pero Sasuke quería que el Uzumaki lo hiciera porque él había sido quien lo cito en el parque.

-Sasuke-ese nombre que evocaba un sinfín de sentimientos en su interior- te cité aquí para que pudiéramos hablar lo que pasó-

-Si- fue la escueta respuesta del hombre.

-Sé que era un momento difícil. Pero me habría gustado que me defendieras y no te quedaras callado. Sé que te sentías culpable por la presión social y toda la cosa pero te acobardaste y eso me dolió. Pensé que ibas a luchar por el amor que teníamos, por las promesas hechas en nuestro departamento. Pero nada fue así, ni si quiera detuviste mi traslado al extranjero- cuando empezó a hablar no pudo detenerse. Necesitaba sacar todo eso de su interior.

-Naruto, yo me sentía tan culpable por lo que te hice. Por meses no pude ni ir a trabajar, pensando en que te podía haber hecho daño de alguna forma-sus ojos se aguaron- pero al ir a terapia pude ver que lo que hice no estuvo mal-esas palabras dañaron al rubio ¿Qué no estuvo mal? Lo dejó hecho pedazos- que quererte no fue un error y que nuestra relación tampoco lo fue-el rubio se avergonzó por lo dicho por el pelinegro ¿A eso se refería?- Pude perdonar a mi hermano y a Deidara, ya que ellos querían lo mejor para ti-

-Sí, yo también creo que ellos no tuvieron una mala intención-el Uchiha asintió.

-Pero de lo que si me arrepiento es de no haber luchado por lo nuestro. Por haberme acobardado y ni si quiera haber ido al aeropuerto, pero como te dije sentía culpa y vergüenza por todo mi actuar. Lo siento Naruto, de verdad- había sido como ese mensaje de texto que le había enviado al momento de partir de Japón. Le estaba pidiendo disculpas.

-Entiendo, ahora lo entiendo pero en su momento no pude verlo así. Yo también sufrí e hice cosas desagradables para alejar mi malestar-podía hablar de esa parte de su pasado, gracias a las terapias. Así había sido su vida y no tenía por qué avergonzarse.

-Yo…te sigo amando-un vuelco de corazón sintió el rubio- me gustaría intentarlo contigo, si es que quieres-eso más bien fue un susurro. Naruto lo pensó largo y tendido ¿Le daría otra oportunidad a Sasuke? ¿Lo seguía queriendo como lo había querido en el pasado?

-Sasuke, las cosas no son tan fáciles. Necesitamos conocernos de nuevo, hay varias cosas que no sabes de mí, de lo que hice en Inglaterra ¿Me seguirías queriendo después?-

-No hay nada que hayas hecho que me asuste-

-Fui un prostituto-

-Entiendo ¿Fue por lo que sentías?- había sido increíblemente empático y calmado respecto a la confesión que le había hecho.

-Sí, era el único escape de mi vida y además me pagaban por ello- debía admitir que le molestaba pensar en todos los otros individuos que tocaron la piel canela del rubio, pero no podía culparlo. Todos tenían un escape cuando las cosas estaban mal.

-Yo soy un alcohólico rehabilitado-

-¿Lo tienes controlado?-

-Sí, tienes que saber que si estamos juntos jamás me verás tomar- Naruto sentía cierto recelo a los borrachos, ya que sabía todas las historias de violencia que se originaban entorno a esas personas pero también sabía que Sasuke jamás le haría daño físico y si lo hiciera no se iría impune. También le daría una paliza, no era débil.

-Entiendo. Yo también te amo Sasuke y me encantaría intentarlo pero llevará tiempo. Necesitamos volver a empezar y si no funciona, pues no quedarnos con la mala sensación que nos provocó nuestra relación pasada- asintieron y siguieron caminando por el parque.

Nadie dijo que las cosas iban a ser fáciles ni mucho menos. Siempre conocer a una persona es un lío porque aprendes tanto lo malo y lo bueno de ella. Pero en esencia ellos seguían iguales. A Naruto le seguía encantando el ramen, seguía siendo malo para matemáticas y seguía sonriendo angelicalmente como lo solía hacer en el pasado.

Sasuke seguía siendo muy tranquilo, poco conversador y serio. Menos apático que antes. Intentaba abrirse más e intentaba contar más respecto a su vida. Descubrieron nuevos aspecto de la vida del otro. Naruto le contaba lo que había visto y aprendido en Inglaterra, tanto lo bueno y lo malo.

El pelinegro le relató su proceso de sanación, las terapias con Itachi y su relación con Karin. Esto le impresionó al rubio, no habían hablado mucho de ese tema en concreto con Sasuke en el pasado.

-Claro que tuve más relaciones, dobe-habían vuelto los motes cariñosos entre ellos- Estuve con un chico que no va el caso decir quién es, contigo y con Karin- para ser mayor que el Uzumaki, no había tenido tantas relaciones.

-No tuviste muchas-ttebayo- como había extrañado esa extraña muletilla suya.

-No soy muy sociable y no tolero mucha gente. Siéntete afortunado-ya podían bromear.

Al tener citas, pudieron apreciar esa extraña química que habían tenido. Sabían que estaban destinados el uno para el otro, por lo que los besos y caricias no tardaron en llegar. Se besaban y tocaban con tanta urgencia. Anhelaba sentir esa piel canela, con olor joven otra vez. Y el rubio quería sentirlo dentro suyo, como antaño.

Ya no tenían que esperar nada, sabían que se amaban y punto.

-Se mi novio Naruto-le decía entre beso y beso el pelinegro. Con las respiraciones agitadas y el cabello despeinado, el rubio le respondió con una afirmativa. Volvieron a juntar sus labios y almas.

FIN


	12. Deidara y Naruto

-Muy bien, en la sesión de hoy le he pedido que viniera señor Deidara, puesto que yo sé que deben resolver varias cosas-partía diciendo la terapeuta.

-No, yo no creo eso hummm-estaba enojado, claro que sí. ¿Qué se creía ese mocoso? El, que tanto lo había querido y había protegido le pagaba insultándolo y devolviéndole el dinero de una forma muy descortés.

-No te hagas el idiota-le hablaba un rencoroso Naruto- sabes porqué estas aquí-

-¿Para hablar lo malagradecido que has sido conmigo? Yo que te di todo, que te protegí cuando nadie más lo hizo, que te pagaba el colegio, las cosas para el taller de futbol y tus gastos básicos- empezó furioso el rubio mayor.

-¿Malagradecido? Me arruinaste la vida-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Lo que hacían estaba mal, debía detenerlo a toda costa-

-SABES QUE ESTA MAL LO QUE HICISTE, BASTARDO- no podía contener la ira que emanaba del fondo de su ser.

-Fue la mejor decisión- ¿Realmente creía en sus propias palabras?- Necesitaba protegerte y cuidarte de todo eso. Tus padres me dejaron a cargo si te pasaba algo malo. ¿Con que cara los hubiera mirado si hubiera pasado esta situación?-

-Ellos no hubiera obrado como tú lo hiciste. Ellos hubieran entendido-aun le dolía cuando mencionaban a sus padres.

-No lo sabes. A pesar de todo, te di la mejor educación en un buen país-

-Destruiste mi relación con Sasuke-

-Sacaste una carrera universitaria, con ello puedes moverte en el mundo. No como yo, que solo soy un tonto escultor-

\- Me dio depresión al igual que a Sasuke-

-Aprendiste Ingles lo cual te servirá para desenvolverte laboralmente- intentaba justificarse y convencerse de que no había hecho las cosas mal. Deidara por sobre todas las cosas, era orgulloso y odiaba perder y equivocarse. Jamás pedía perdón ni tampoco admitía sus errores.

-La cagaste con Itachi-

-ESO YA LO SÉ- le habían tocado una fibra sensible. La situación con su novio lo tenía destruido- ¿Crees que no nos hemos arrepentido de esta maldita decisión? ¿Crees que solo tú sufriste en todo ese proceso? Itachi ya ni me miraba, ni me hablaba ni me tocaba- sentía como un nudo se estaba alojando en su garganta- pero no sabía qué hacer. No quería que te lastimaran, maldita sea- Esta situación lo estaba llevando al límite. ¿Se arrepentía? Claro que sí, pero no quería admitir la verdad. Iba a quedar como un débil y eso lo odiaba de sobremanera.

-Es que no me iba a lastimar. No por ser unos años mayor que yo. Yo sabía lo que hacía y tenía conciencia de mis actos, no era un crío-

-Ahora sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, dios. Destruí tantas cosas- el llanto fue inevitable. Las lágrimas le surcaban por las mejillas.

-Te agradezco que te hayas preocupado por mí, lo que hiciste no fue con una mala intención y lo entiendo- esas palabras habían sido sinceras. El no odiaba a su primo, solo había sentido mucha ira.

-Hubieras visto todo el daño que le provoqué a Itachi y Sasuke. Me odian, estoy seguro-

-No fue tu culpa, Deidara. Tu querías lo mejor para mí y para Sasuke. Pensaste que separándonos se iba a solucionar todo y no fue así. Al verlo otra vez, pude sentir como mi corazón revivía-admitía por primera vez- Itachi no te odia, simplemente se siente demasiado herido y necesitaba tiempo para sanar por si solo- Esas palabras lograron consolar al rubio mayor- pero aun así no puedo perdonarte por ahora- esas palabras filosas, se le enterraron en el profundo de su ser, pero las aceptó. No podía pretender que lo perdonase de un momento para otro. Este proceso llevaba tiempo.

La sesión terminó y se fueron cada uno para su hogar. No hubo más contacto por parte del Uzumaki. Deidara pasaba los días pensando en que podría hacer para que le perdonasen, pero era inútil ya no dependía de él, sino de su primo. En uno de esos tantos días que estaba en su estudio, moldeando una escultura, sonó su celular. Era un mensaje de Naruto.

"_Ven al vertedero en la noche, te estaré esperando"_ era un mensaje muy extraño, pero igual iría al encuentro. Al salir del trabajo, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió al lugar de encuentro. Podía ver a lo lejos como el sol se estaba ocultado detrás de los edificios. Era tarde y corría un viento agradable pero gélido.

Al llegar pudo ver la figura de su primo. Se veía enojado, con rabia contenida. Lo iba a saludar pero este lo paró de lleno.

-No quiero más palabras- Deidara calló- lo que quiero hacer es ir a los golpes. Necesito darte tu merecido, por cabrón- El rubio mayor frunció el ceño ¿Quería pelear con él? Pues no lo detendría. Dejó su bolso a un lado y se arremangó la camisa que portaba.

-Ven-le incitó el rubio mayor. Así fue como Naruto, corriendo se acercó y le intentó encestar un golpe en el rostro. Por supuesto que su primo no se la iba a dejar fácil, pero el Uzumaki siempre había peleado en el colegio. Desde niño que fue un chico problema y cada vez que alguien lo molestaba, este contestaba dándole un buen combo en el rostro.

Logró herir a su primo mayor, pero se ganó una pata en el estómago. Siguieron así un rato hasta que se cabrearon y dejaron la pelea hasta ahí. Ahora Naruto se sentía mejor, sentía que había podido sacar toda la rabia de su interior.

-No quiero que te metas más en mi vida-le advirtió.

-Lo sé, lección aprendida-

-Ni en la de nadie-

-Tranquilo, que ya entendí-era pesado, pero sabía que era parte del proceso de sanación- ven, te curaré las heridas-se fueron al departamento del mayor y este le curó los golpes. Siguieron peleando y debatiendo sus puntos. Naruto entendió que nadie hizo las cosas con maldad. De ahora en adelante, lo único que faltaba era alcanzar el perdón.

Lo acompaño a un par de sesiones más de terapia, hasta que las cosas empezaron a avanzar por un buen camino, el futuro se veía prometedor para ambos. Su relación, por fin había empezado a sanar.


	13. Sasuke y Naruto

Naruto no quiso hablar con Sasuke hasta tener las cosas claras. Ordeno bien sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Quería decirle lo que durante años había tenido guardado en su corazón, pero sin ánimo de pelear. Por lo que un día, al pasar varios meses, el rubio citó al pelinegro a un parque para que charlaran.

El primer encuentro había sido incómodo, pero este lo era aún más. Estaban sentados en un banco sin decirse nada, un silencio reinaba en lugar. Nadie sabía cómo empezar, pero Sasuke quería que el Uzumaki lo hiciera porque él había sido quien lo cito en el parque.

-Sasuke-ese nombre que evocaba un sinfín de sentimientos en su interior- te cité aquí para que pudiéramos hablar lo que pasó-

-Si- fue la escueta respuesta del hombre.

-Sé que era un momento difícil. Pero me habría gustado que me defendieras y no te quedaras callado. Sé que te sentías culpable por la presión social y toda la cosa pero te acobardaste y eso me dolió. Pensé que ibas a luchar por el amor que teníamos, por las promesas hechas en nuestro departamento. Pero nada fue así, ni si quiera detuviste mi traslado al extranjero- cuando empezó a hablar no pudo detenerse. Necesitaba sacar todo eso de su interior.

-Naruto, yo me sentía tan culpable por lo que te hice. Por meses no pude ni ir a trabajar, pensando en que te podía haber hecho daño de alguna forma-sus ojos se aguaron- pero al ir a terapia pude ver que lo que hice no estuvo mal-esas palabras dañaron al rubio ¿Qué no estuvo mal? Lo dejó hecho pedazos- que quererte no fue un error y que nuestra relación tampoco lo fue-el rubio se avergonzó por lo dicho por el pelinegro ¿A eso se refería?- Pude perdonar a mi hermano y a Deidara, ya que ellos querían lo mejor para ti-

-Sí, yo también creo que ellos no tuvieron una mala intención-el Uchiha asintió.

-Pero de lo que si me arrepiento es de no haber luchado por lo nuestro. Por haberme acobardado y ni si quiera haber ido al aeropuerto, pero como te dije sentía culpa y vergüenza por todo mi actuar. Lo siento Naruto, de verdad- había sido como ese mensaje de texto que le había enviado al momento de partir de Japón. Le estaba pidiendo disculpas.

-Entiendo, ahora lo entiendo pero en su momento no pude verlo así. Yo también sufrí e hice cosas desagradables para alejar mi malestar-podía hablar de esa parte de su pasado, gracias a las terapias. Así había sido su vida y no tenía por qué avergonzarse.

-Yo…te sigo amando-un vuelco de corazón sintió el rubio- me gustaría intentarlo contigo, si es que quieres-eso más bien fue un susurro. Naruto lo pensó largo y tendido ¿Le daría otra oportunidad a Sasuke? ¿Lo seguía queriendo como lo había querido en el pasado?

-Sasuke, las cosas no son tan fáciles. Necesitamos conocernos de nuevo, hay varias cosas que no sabes de mí, de lo que hice en Inglaterra ¿Me seguirías queriendo después?-

-No hay nada que hayas hecho que me asuste-

-Fui un prostituto-

-Entiendo ¿Fue por lo que sentías?- había sido increíblemente empático y calmado respecto a la confesión que le había hecho.

-Sí, era el único escape de mi vida y además me pagaban por ello- debía admitir que le molestaba pensar en todos los otros individuos que tocaron la piel canela del rubio, pero no podía culparlo. Todos tenían un escape cuando las cosas estaban mal.

-Yo soy un alcohólico rehabilitado-

-¿Lo tienes controlado?-

-Sí, tienes que saber que si estamos juntos jamás me verás tomar- Naruto sentía cierto recelo a los borrachos, ya que sabía todas las historias de violencia que se originaban entorno a esas personas pero también sabía que Sasuke jamás le haría daño físico y si lo hiciera no se iría impune. También le daría una paliza, no era débil.

-Entiendo. Yo también te amo Sasuke y me encantaría intentarlo pero llevará tiempo. Necesitamos volver a empezar y si no funciona, pues no quedarnos con la mala sensación que nos provocó nuestra relación pasada- asintieron y siguieron caminando por el parque.

**Primeras citas**

Nadie dijo que las cosas iban a ser fáciles ni mucho menos. Siempre conocer a una persona es un lío porque aprendes tanto lo malo y lo bueno de ella. Después de ese segundo encuentro, dejaron pasar algunos días para volver a encontrarse. Empezaron saliendo esporádicamente a tomar un café y hablar nimiedades. Aún era muy pronto para empezar a discutir temas profundos y de sus vidas.

Los dos tenían miedo decir algo y liarla, querían que de verdad saliera bien pero las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Naruto seguía sintiendo mucho odio, pena y rabia en su interior. A veces se le escapaban pequeños comentarios "Sigues igual de cobarde" "ja, claro que te vas a comprometer con eso si ni conmigo lo hiciste" "patético" o simplemente lo miraba con rencor. No era sano, para nada y sabía qué hacía sentir mal al pelinegro pero debían darle tiempo.

-Lo quiero pero ¿Es correcto seguir así?-dudaba Sasuke e Itachi lo apoyaba y alentaba.

-Será difícil pero lo amas y él te ama-

**Segundas citas**

La terapia hizo que canalizara y disipara toda esa ira. Hizo que viera las cosas de otra perspectiva y aprendiera a perdonar. Ya las salidas no estaban cargadas con un tinte de rabia, sino más bien de curiosidad por el otro. Se empezaron a contar de apoco que es lo que habían hecho en esos 5 largos años a profundidad.

-Al hacer mi práctica fue un desastre-ttebayo-contaba y se asomaba una sonrisa, como antaño. Avanzaron de ser simples conocidos a ser amigos, se agarraron un poco más de confianza y hasta se dieron sus números para quedar. Iban a galerías, teatros, cine, parques, etc.

**Terceras citas**

Empezó todo con un toque de manos. Se sentían cómodos el uno al lado del otro, ya hasta los silencios eran aceptables. No sentían la necesidad de forzar la conversación, esta solo fluía y se detenía cuando quería. Empezaron las coqueterías. Se dedicaban palabras amables y podían ver como la relación avanzaba un poco más día a día.

Pero en esencia ellos seguían iguales. A Naruto le seguía encantando el ramen, seguía siendo malo para matemáticas y seguía sonriendo angelicalmente como lo solía hacer en el pasado. Sasuke seguía siendo muy tranquilo, poco conversador y serio. Menos apático que antes. Intentaba abrirse más e intentaba contar más respecto a su vida.

El primer beso que tuvieron fue lo que habían estado esperando hace años. Nadie había podido ocupar su lugar. Ni las miles de personas que pasaron por la cama del rubio o Karin quien fue la amante de Sasuke. Pudieron apreciar que la química extraña que poseían seguía ahí y seguía haciendo efecto en su cuerpo.

Nadie pudo decir que la primera vez que compartieron no fue extraña. Naruto se sintió un par de veces atrapado y con ganas de huir, pero la voz de Sasuke lo tranquilizaba. Las lágrimas no faltaron y los perdones en susurro tampoco. Intentaron plasmar todo lo que se habían guardado en esa danza erótica que compartían.

-Naruto ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- esa pregunta lo llenaba de miedo. Miedo del rechazo, miedo a que todo esto terminara.

-Sabes que te quiero-las lágrimas se asomaron por esos ojos color zafíro- pero no sé si estoy listo- Sasuke lo abrazó y lo consoló, si este no estaba listo lo esperaría hasta el fin de los días.

-Prométeme que aunque no seamos nada no me vas a abandonar-

-Te lo prometo, Sasuke-sellaron esas palabras con un beso.

**FIN**


End file.
